Estaré contigo
by Judith Lovegood
Summary: Todo ocurre después de batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger está casada con Ronald Weasley, no tienen hijos pero si muchos problemas para sobrellevar su relación. Draco Malfoy está casado con Astoria Greengrass quien lo tiene harto con sus caprichos y formas. Ambos se encuentran un día en una destacada fiesta del mundo mágico y sucede lo que nunca debió suceder…
1. La fiesta

**Hola, que gusto saludarlos con mi segunda historia, que por cierto será muy corta. Tratare de no desatender mi otro fic "Lo imposible solo es un poco más difícil" que también es sobre Hermione y Draco. Como ya dije este fic será corto, con capítulos cortos. Espero que les guste. **

**Todo ocurre después de batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger está casada con Ronald Weasley, no tienen hijos pero si muchos problemas para sobrellevar su relación. Draco Malfoy está casado con Astoria****Greengrass** **quien lo tiene harto con sus caprichos y formas. Ambos se encuentran un día en una destacada fiesta del mundo mágico y sucede lo que nunca debió suceder…**

**I-. La fiesta**

**-**quizá si te portaras con más respeto sobre la mesa yo no tendría que decirte como utilizar los cubiertos- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba por los pasillos de un bonito castillo, donde se celebraba una destacada fiesta. Su esposo Ron caminaba detrás de ella evidentemente molesto.

-es que ya sé cómo utilizarlos, no necesitaba que me lo dijeras- dijo Ron mientras ella se detenía.

-pues parecía que jamás en tu vida habías visto un tenedor-

Ron le lanzó una mirada cansada, se dio media vuelta y la dejo sola. Con la pura iluminación de unos débiles lumbrales.

Hermione se sentó en el piso, no iba a llorar, esa no era la primera vez que discutían, últimamente parecía haberse vuelto su pasatiempo. Se recargo en una pared y miro las estrellas, eran hermosas. De la nada escucho unos pasos, que parecía se acercaban a ella, las pisadas le llamaron la atención, eran muy elegantes.

Miro primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, no pensó en sacar su varita, por alguna razón olvido que la tenía. Estaba empezando a asustarse, no había nadie más que ella pudiera mirar.

Miro de nuevo a la izquierda y diviso una cabellera rubia platina y unos ojos grises que parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Era Draco Malfoy, se acercaba a ella elegantemente vestido con una túnica de color verde esmeralda oscuro y un traje negro.

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Hermione mirando aquella figura en la penumbra.

-Granger- (siempre le llamo Grager aun después de casada) contesto a forma de saludo- ¿otra vez discutiste con la comadreja?

-eso no es asunto tuyo- contesto rehuyéndole la mirada- ¿no deberías estar con tu esposa?

-discutimos- suspiro. Hermione lo miro sorprendida, jamás había visto discutir a Malfoy con Astoria- si Granger, no eres la única que tiene problemas-

-dudo que sus discusiones sean como las mías con Ron, se molesta por todo-

-no es muy diferente a ti Granger, y si, Astoria es muy…- hizo una pausa para encontrar la palabra correcta- caprichosa. ¿Por qué discutieron?-

Hermione soltó una risita.

-Ron nunca ha sabido comer sobre una mesa-

-todo Hogwarts se daba cuenta de eso- se burló Malfoy.

-¿tú por qué discutiste con Astoria?-

-mi padre quiere un heredero a la fortuna Malfoy y pues… yo también, pero la señorita Astoria no quiere comprometer su carrera de modelo, trato de entenderla pero no veo por qué le molesta tanto cada vez que digo algo sobre tener un bebe-

Estaban manteniendo una conversación sin intentar matarse y en este tiempo ya es normal. Después de la guerra Draco Malfoy no se llevaba tan mal con Hermione y Harry, de quien no se puede decir lo mismo es de Ron. A veces coincidían en fiestas o reuniones y aprendieron a llevarse mejor.

-¿tú quieres tener un hijo?-

-si- dijo en un susurro con un aire de melancolía- me gustaría. Tu aun no tienes ¿cierto?-

-no, y las cosas con Ron no van muy bien, no creo que eso llegue pronto, pero si me gustaría ser mamá-

Hermione empezó a andar por el pasillo solitario a excepción de ella y Draco quien la siguió lentamente observándola con disimulo.

Llevaba un vestido de corte ajustado que resaltaba su figura, el cabello mucho menos alborotado que de costumbre. Malfoy no pudo evitar pensar que ese vestido le entallaba muy bien, igual que el corte de cabello, el maquillaje, los tacones, las curvas, ese collar que hacia juego con su atuendo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos miel mirando con timidez… sus ojos MIRANDOLO. Lo había descubierto observándola detenidamente de pies a cabeza embobado.

-¿Qué miras?- dijo Hermione tímida y sonrojada.

-a ti- contesto Malfoy con simpleza. Se acercó a ella, enfocándose en su cara, más aun en sus labios.

Se acercó tanto y tan lento que ambos pudieron sentir un débil roce de sus labios, el aliento de Draco golpeo los labios de Hermione y ella los entreabrió, empezaron a besarse rápidamente bebiendo el uno del otro, sus lenguas se encontraron y juguetearon hábilmente. Draco la sujeto por la cintura acercándola más a él e inclino la cabeza profundizando el beso. No era la primera vez que se besaban, Draco recordaba perfectamente que la primera vez que beso o más bien le robo un beso a Hermione Granger fue en la fiesta de graduación de Hogwarts. Después de vivir juntos todo su séptimo año en la torre de premios anuales, ambos habían desarrollado una atracción mutua, pero Hermione nunca acepto sentir dicha atracción.

En la fiesta de graduación Draco le robo el beso que tanto había ansiado ese año y quedo satisfecho aun cuando espera algo más, pero ella no cedió. Solo que esta vez no lo rechazaría.

Deslizo su mano por la espalda de Hermione desesperadamente en busca de algún ciper, pero se encontró con unos pequeños botones, sonrió, le gustaban los botones. Desabrocho el primero empezando por arriba.

Hermione se separó un poco de él y voltio hacia arriba para verle a los ojos, a sus ojos plateados. Ella tenía una mirada confusa y extrañamente suplicante. Él le sonrió y le susurro:

-no pienses en él, terminemos lo que una vez comenzamos- esta refiriéndose al beso en la fiesta de graduación. Ambos se gustaban desde entonces, pero la terca Hermione no cedió en nada.

La castaña lo siguió mirando, se mordió los labios y asintió silenciosamente. Enredo sus manos detrás de la nuca de Draco y volvió a besarlo.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, por favor sigan leyendo y háganme saber su opinión. Se los agradeceré mucho.**

**Lucia Lovegood**


	2. Infiel

**II-. Infiel**

_La castaña lo siguió mirando, se mordió los labios y asintió silenciosamente. Enredo sus manos detrás de la nuca de Draco y volvió a besarlo._

Draco se separó lentamente de ella, la tomo por la muñeca y la hizo seguirlo por algunos pasillos, en donde algunas veces se volvió para plantarle un beso fugaz.

Entraron en una habitación que parecía estar vacía, era muy oscura. Hermione saco su varita, recordando que la llevaba y pronuncio.

_-¡Lumus!-_ la punta de su varita se ilumino. Ambos miraron la habitación. Era amplia tenia algunos muebles limpios, estaba vacía y ¡woow! Que surte tenían esos dos, había una cama perfectamente acomodada en una de las esquinas.

Draco le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Hermione y volvió a besarla, recordando que se había quedado desabrochando los botones de su vestido. Ella no se sentía muy cómoda, su conciencia le reprochaban sus actos, pero el estar con Draco besándola como solo él podía besar. La hacia olvidar todo. Así que dejo atrás su conciencia y sus pensamientos prudentes y le dio paso al sentimiento que había ocultado y negado a si misma desde sus diecisiete años.

La verdad no hace falta mucha imaginación para adivinar que las ropas de ambos quedaron por los rincones de la habitación, la cama que estaba hecha termino totalmente desecha, mientras ellos se quedaron dormidos y abrazados.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- repetía Ron a Harry mirando constantemente su reloj y los pasillos y puertas que se encontraban frente a el

-tal vez ya se fue a tu casa Ron, estaba enfadada, seguro se desapareció-

-no lo creo- dijo Ron volviendo a mirar el reloj, eran las dos de las mañana- pero en fin yo tengo mucho sueño, ya regresara.

Y salió por la puerta principal solo, dejando a su amigo en la mesa con Ginny. Cuando salió miro a Astoria Malfoy sentada en otra mesa, solo que más alejada. Ella también estaba sola ¿Dónde se habría metido Draco? Se acercó impulsado por la curiosidad de saberlo.

-Astoria ¿verdad?- dijo atrayendo la atención de la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

-sí, ¿Ronald Weasley?-

-si ¿eres la esposa de Draco Malfoy?-

-si-

-¿vino a la fiesta contigo?-

-si solo que desapareció hace como cinco horas, creo se fue, y yo también me voy, un gusto Ronald- dijo Astoria levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta.

Ron se quedó pensando "desapareció hace como cinco horas", a las nueve, la misma hora en la que discutió con Hermione. ¿Y si estaba con él? Ron rio por dentro. Hermione y Draco por favor. Salió por la misma puerta que Astoria y se dirigió a su casa. Con un collage de pensamientos de lo que podría estar haciendo Hermione de ese momento.

Pasaron algunas horas más y Hermione abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la habitación que había estado la noche anterior, solo que esta vez se hallaba iluminaba por unos finos rayos de sol, intento moverse en la cama pero le fue imposible, unos fuertes brazos abrazados a su cintura le dificultaban cualquier movimiento. En ese momento una lluvia de imágenes la golpeo, y sonrió suavemente recordando.

Los brazos que la sujetaban comenzaron a soltarse y las manos de Draco, recorrieron por su vientre hacia arriba, hasta llegar la barbilla de Hermione, Draco hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, sonrió y le dijo dulcemente:

-Buenos días-. Hermione suspiro y también sonrió.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?-

-no importa- dijo en tono infantil y empezó a besarla.

-Draco en serio, tenemos que volver a nuestras casas- dijo entre besos sin apartarlo. Pues fue el quien se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿de verdad quieres regresar a tu casa?-

-Ron me estará esperando- dijo sentándose en la cama

-puede esperar más- dijo acercando a la castaña para volver a besarla.

-querrá una explicación-

-después de cómo te trato ayer no se la merece. Sin embargo después de como yo te trate ayer merezco por lo menos unos cuanto besos-

-ho si te los mereces- dijo sonriendo, y se acercó a él para besarlo. Draco fue rápido y se colocó sobre Hermione cuidando de no aplastarla, siguió besándola con anhelo, hasta que ella se separó.- de verdad, de verdad tengo que irme-

Draco la miro y soltó un bufido infantil, la beso de nuevo más dulcemente. Hermione aprovecho un pequeño descuido de Draco y se escabullo entre las sabanas, empezó a reír y cuando Draco iba a atraparla trato de salir de la cama, pero él fue más rápido y volvió a colocarse sobre ella.

-tratando de huir ¿he?, te ensañare que nadie huye de Draco Malfoy- dijo para después besarla con pasión, y volver a hundirse otro rato en las sabanas.

Después de alrededor de una hora Draco sostenía a Hermione por la muñeca, evitando que se fuera a cualquier lugar. Hermione hizo un movimiento brusco y Draco la abrazo.

-no te iras- le dijo amenazador para despues besarla como ya tantas veces lo había hecho ese día.

-Draco tenemos que irnos- dijo respondiendo con otro beso- por favor-

-está bien, solo si me prometes que esta no será la última vez- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro típica de un Malfoy.

-si así me dejas ir-

Draco la salto, se vistieron entre miradas y se acercaron a la puerta.

Antes de salir el rubio la volvió a besar y le susurro:

-hasta la próxima -

Hermione sonrió, abrió la puerta y se fijó a ambos lados antes de salir, aun se hallaban en el castillo donde había sido la fiesta. Salieron por la puerta principal como si nada pasara, alrededor de 10 elfos domésticos se encontraban recogiendo y limpiando el lugar donde habían estado las mesas de la fiesta.

Una vez afuera, se despidieron y se besaron por última vez para después volver a ser ellos y tomar el camino de vuelta a sus respectivas casas.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su casa cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, entro a la amplia estancia, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, recargo su espalda en la misma puerta y se deslizo hasta sentarse en el piso con un sonoro suspiro, se quedó mirando a la nada y sonrió recordando a Draco.

En ese momento la otra puerta de la estancia se abrió y un pelirrojo, con horrible aspecto apareció, tenía ojeras y el cabello muy despeinado, sin mencionar que el pijama que llevaba estaba sucio.

-hasta que por fin te dignas a venir- le dijo sin mirarla atravesando la estancia para llegar a la cocina. Saco un galón de zumo de calabaza del refrigerador, lo puso en la mesa-¿se puede saber dónde estuviste toda la noche?-

-por ahí- contesto Hermione incorporándose, sin mirarlo.

-¿Dónde es por ahí?-dijo Ron en tono agresivo- ¿sabes? esa no sería la pregunta, ni tampoco donde estuviste toda la noche. La pregunta sería ¿con quién estuviste toda la noche?-

-¿a qué te refieres Ron?- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-mírate, tienes una sonrisita estúpida en el rostro. Seguro te divertiste mucho ¿no es así?- dijo Ron sarcástico, molestando a Hermione, ella abrió más los ojos incrédula.

-Ron yo no estoy siendo grosera contigo- dijo Hermione levantando la voz y acercándose al refrigerador en donde estaba Ron

-ni yo tampoco, te digo lo que creo eso es todo-

-pues no me gusta la forma en que me hablas- dijo acercando aún más, quedaban al menos treinta centímetros que lo separaban

-ni a mí me gusta la forma en que desapareces de la fiesta, ni la forma en que llegas a la casa, no pasaste aquí la noche, ni siquiera sé dónde estuviste, pero a juzgar por tu expresión… se nota que pasaste una mejor noche que yo con quien sabe quién- dijo Ron enfurecido apretando en galón de zumo de calabaza que tenía en la mano.

Hermione lo miro ofendida, levanto su mano y la estampo en la mejilla del pelirrojo provocando un sonora ruido, Ron se tambaleo un poco, miro a Hermione incrédulo, en los ojos de la castaña empezaron a nacer pequeñas lágrimas.

Hermione atravesó la cocina, la estancia, abrió algunas puertas y fue a una de las habitaciones vacías que había en su casa, se sentó en una de las camas en las que nadie solía dormir y pensó en las palabras de Ron "-se nota que pasaste una mejor noche que yo con quien sabe quién -". Le había ofendido que Ron le dijera eso, pero era verdad. Le había sido infiel.

**Hola, trate de actualizar lo más rápido en agradecimiento por la aceptación que ha tenido en fic. No esperaba esta reacción tan pronto y me gustaría agradecer a las personas que marcaron en fic como favorito, le dieron follower y publicaron reviews:**

_AraMalfoyG__ -__Serena Princesita Hale_ -_zuoteyu__ - __lalita1934__ - __ .Granger__ - __En Resumen soy un Heroe__ - __Azali Kinomoto__ - __tokio2323__ - __mila0628__ - __lunajely__ - __kari dark heaven__ - __Ezbhy23__ - __Azali Kinomoto__ - __Astorya_

**Muchas Gracias, este capítulo es especialmente dedicado a ustedes, mis primeros lectores.**

**Lucia Lovegood**


	3. Por puro despecho

**III-. Por puro despecho**

Draco entro a la mansión donde vivía con Astoria, sin preocupación, con su típico aire de ser el rey del mundo y con una sonrisa de medio lado de satisfacción. Camino por el vestíbulo, entro a la cocina, la estancia, el despacho. Pero no había señal de Astoria, decidió no darle importancia y se fue a su habitación.

Era una sala muy amplia, había muebles negros, adornos plateados y verdes, una enorme alfombra verde esmeralda con los bordes plateados, había dos ventanas grandes cubiertas por cortinas de terciopelo verdes con pequeñas serpientes calcadas, un balcón cerrado igualmente cubierto por cortinas verdes, una cama muy grande cubierta con mantas y sabanas negras y decorada con cojines y almohadas verdes y plateados, la cabecera de la cama era rectangular de color plateado extrañamente oscuro.

En esa habitación no entraba mucha luz, la suficiente para ver y distinguir lo que había. Los ojos de Draco encajaban perfectamente con la decoración que habían escogido su madre y Astoria.

Malfoy cerró la puerta, ni siquiera se fijó si su esposa estaba o no en la habitación. Se paró junto a la cama y empezó a aflojarse la corbata.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?- sonó la fría voz de Draco en toda la habitación. Al instante una silla color negra que se hallaba a sus espaldas volteada a la pared se giró, dejando ver a Astoria sentada en dicha silla, llevaba una bata de dormir negra de encajes.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- dijo Astoria a espaldas de Draco, con un tono que no sonó nada amenazador como le hubiera gustado. Malfoy se dio la vuelta para verle la cara.

-por ahí- contesto con simpleza.

-¿dónde es por ahí?- pregunto Astoria, esta vez su tono sonó un poco más amenazante. Draco se molestó ante este gesto.

-pues, donde está el ahí- dijo como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿sabes? no pienso discutir contigo…- dijo Astoria haciendo ademan de levantarse de la silla.

-tampoco yo- la interrumpió Malfoy terminando de quitarse la corbata.

-No te preguntare donde estabas…- retomo la palabra levantándose del sillón.

-igual no pienso decirte- Draco volvió a interrumpirla.

-el punto es que en tres semanas será nuestro aniversario de bodas, dos años, y no hemos hecho planes todavía- termino la señora Malfoy sentándose del lado contrario de la cama a donde estaba Draco. Al ver que Draco no tenía intención de contestar añadió- ¿este año no viajaremos?-

-no creo que sea el mejor momento.

-¿las cosas no van bien en las empresas Malfoy?

-si todo va bien, pero por eso mismo no quiero descuidarlas.

-pero es nuestro aniversario.

-será en otro momento Astoria, en… tres o cuatro meses tal vez.

-¿meses? Draco, pero será nuestro aniversario…-

-lo sé, pero debes entender que no puedo descuidar nada en este momento, si quieres puedes esperar y si no, puedes ir de viaje tu sola- dijo Draco molesto, y a cada palabra Astoria se enfurecía más. Se levantó de la cama, fulmino a Draco con una mirada de resentimiento, y salió azotando la puerta y dejando a Draco solo en la habitación.

"-Merlín, ¿en qué momento decidí casarme con esta mujer?-"pensó Draco una vez que Astoria salió. Se recostó en la cama y recordó que lo había a orillado a casarse con Astoria.

_Flash Back_

_Justo antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran una mano pálida las detuvo y entro un alto rubio, que observo de reojo a la castaña que estaba en el elevador, vacío a acepción de ella y el irresistiblemente guapo Draco Malfoy que acababa de entrar._

_Un vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, la castaña miro a Malfoy sin disimulo, ¿Cómo rayos se veía tan bien?_

_-¿no te cansas de contemplarme Granger?- se escuchó la arrogante vos de Malfoy. _

_-idiota- dijo Hermione para sí misma en un susurro al mismo tiempo que dejaba de mirarlo._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la castaña se vio acorralada en una de las cuatro paredes del elevador, había dos fuertes brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Y debido a la estatura de Draco y a lo juntos que estaban tuvo que mirar hacia arriba cuando la voz de él volvió a escucharse._

_-repite lo que acabo que acabo de oír- dijo el rubio amenazadoramente._

_-idiota- contesto Hermione con simpleza, burla y mucho orgullo-¿lo repito otra vez? Porque no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo-_

_-no podrás repetirlo- Draco se escuchaba cada vez más amenazante_

_-¿y por qué no?- pregunto Hermione en el mismo tono que él estaba usando. Draco se acercó aún más a ella._

_-tu boca estará demasiado ocupada- contesto en rubio platino formando un gesto de desconcierto en Hermione._

_-¿en qué?- esta vez no sonó como la pregunta anterior, sonó desencajada y curiosa._

_-en esto- fue la única respuesta de Draco antes de atacar los labios de la castaña con un apasionado beso. El recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Hermione y ella no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia._

_Después Draco se dispuso a besar en cuello de Hermione, sin dejar de recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro de su piel aun por encima de la ropa. Ella por su parte enredaba sus pequeños dedos en el cabello de Draco, mientras disimuladamente lo acercaba más a ella para profundizar cada beso._

_Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió y una voz de mujer sonó en el elevador "-departamento criaturas mágicas", donde se encuentran "registro de criaturas mágicas peligrosas" "registro de elfos domésticos y sus dueños" y "protección de las criaturas mágicas"-._

_-Malfoy este es mi piso- dijo la castaña apartando a Draco (que había vuelto a posarse en sus labios) lentamente. Por suerte no había nadie del otro lado de la puerta. Antes de salir Hermione le lanzo una extraña mirada confusa de pasión, molestia, lujuria y reproche._

_Draco miro como las puertas se cerraban tras ella y se quedó solo en el elevador._

_Después de una hora del imprevisto encuentro con Hermione, Draco subía y bajaba elevadores, recorría pasillos, entraba en diferentes chimeneas, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a nadie donde estaba "el departamento de leyes mágicas". Porque vergonzosa y tontamente se había perdido._

_Subió a por enésima vez a un elevador diferente, y llego hasta un pasillo algo estrecho, vacío a excepción de un par de magos bajitos que discutían sobre quidditch. Iba a preguntarles donde estaba el maldito departamento que buscaba, pero siguió caminando, casi sin mirarlos. Encontró varias puertas, todas cerradas a excepción de una, la penúltima antes de que el pasillo se terminara._

_Asomo su cabeza hacia adentro y para su sorpresa Hermione estaba sentando al pie de una mesa redonda, riendo mientras almorzaba. En la mesa también están la comadreja, que igual reía, y tenía un uniforme de auror, y Potter que también tenía un uniforme de auror, pero no reía, se atragantaba y otros trabajadores que Draco o conoció. Ese pequeño salón parecía una estancia donde se reunian para almorzar. Después de todo, era la 9 de la mañana y lo más lógico era que estuvieran comiendo._

_Después de que Ron le diera unas palmadas a Harry y este dejara de toser con los ojos llorosos. Todos volvieron a sus respectivas comidas. _

_De la nada Ron se inclinó hacia Hermione y saco una cajita de Merlín sabe dónde. Una pequeña cajita dorada, la abrió dejando mostrar un bonito anillo de oro._

_-Hermione ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Hermione lo miro perpleja y asombrada._

_Después de su encuentro con Draco, no se sentía nada bien. Cargaba con mucha culpabilidad y sabía que había traicionado a su novio. No podía decirle: "no puedo casarme contigo Ron, por que recién en la mañana acabo de regocijarme a besos con el hurón albino de mis pesadillas". No podía pensar si quiera en el daño que le iba a hacer a Ron si él sabía lo que había hecho (que obviamente no había pasado de unos besos). Pensando en una respuesta justa y que no lastimara a nadie busco ayuda a su alrededor. Miro a Harry, después a su compañera de trabajo Alenye, y miro a la puerta pensando en huir, pero para su sorpresa miro a Draco Malfoy que también la miraba pero suplicante, se aterro por completo. Volvió su mirada a Ron y sin pensarlo más dio su respuesta._

_-si Ron- dijo casi sin saber lo que decía._

_Ron el abrazo mientras sonreía estúpidamente, y para colmo de Malfoy la besó._

_En ese momento el rubio se regresó por el pasillo furioso, congelando con la mirada cada cosa que veía, apretando la mandíbula al igual que los puños._

_-casarse con la comadreja, que gran idea- susurraba para si con sarcasmo- si para ella no significo nada lo del elevador, tampoco para mí. Si ella se casa yo también lo hare-_

_Y dicho esto olvido completamente la razón por la que iba al ministerio. Fue a la mansión de los Greengras y le propuso matrimonio a Astoria con un simple "-nos casamos-"y por su puesto ella no reclamo en lo absoluto._

Así que eso había sido, aunque su orgullo se fuera aceptándolo. Se había casado con Astoria por puro despecho.

**Gracias a todos los que marcaron el fic como favorito, le dieron follower y dejaron review. Para mí, una de mis principales inspiraciones son ustedes los lectores, y me alegra mucho saber lo que opinan.**

**Este capítulo lo dedico principalmente a ****DeinoO-Dragomir****, que me ha apoyado mucho desde mi primer fic. Gracias.**

**También no me cansare de dar gracias a todos los que leen este fic y también "Lo imposible solo es un poco más difícil".**

_**Serena Princesita Hale**__** - **__**En Resumen soy un Heroe**__** - **__**Miria Black**__** - **__**Ishiro Shizuka**__** - **__**DeinoO-Dragomir**__** - **__**Caroone**__** - **__**mila0628**__** - **__**Isabel**__** - **__**sayitta-hinamori**__** - **__**dany16**__** - **__**Konnan**__** - **__**ImenetGranger**__** - **__**Azali Kinomoto**__** - **__**ArelyM**__** - **__**Helenix**__** - **__**Taiga Pocket**__** - **__**karina349**__** - **__**sammymalfoycullen**__** - **__**Frans021 - **_


	4. Otra vez

**3 de Junio de 2005:**

Hermione seguía en la misma habitación, llevaba dos horas ahí y no tenía la mínima intención de salir, quizá podría quedarse a dormir ahí. Seguía llorando, su conciencia no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que fuera su traición, había engañado a su esposo y no podía vivir en paz con eso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Hermione salto de la impresión. Ron estaba en la puerta, no se veía tan enojado como en la cocina. Se acercó a Hermione que estaba sentada sabré la cama mirando las sabanas.

-yo… lo lamento, Hermione. No debí hablarte así, fui muy insensible y un completo…- dijo sentándose junto a ella, pero no pudo terminar la oración por que Hermione lo miro con dolor y fue ella quien la termino.

-"tonto, hable sin pensar y lo siento mucho"- dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo- no te cansas de repetir lo mismo, cada vez que discutimos es igual.

-yo solo quería que las cosas se arreglaran entre nosotros-

-no lo quieres de corazón-

-es imposible hablar contigo, te reclamo por que no llegaste a dormir y me lo reprochas, vengo a disculparme aun sabiendo perfectamente que yo no tuve la culpa y me lo reprochas, eres imposible Hermione- dijo Ron levantándose de la casa y dirigiéndose a la puerta, la miro por última vez y salió con un sonoro golpe de la madera contra la pared.

Ron a veces era muy insensible, no sabía comprenderla ni cuando debía mantenerse callado y solo abrazarla, en cambio Draco sabía perfectamente cómo tratarla, que decirle, como abrazarla, cuando hablar y cuando callar. Decidió que no tenía por qué sentirse tan mal, ya lo había hecho no hay vuelta a otras y no se arrepentía para nada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco seguía en la sentado en la cama, mirando a la nada, aun pensando en el día en que Hermione le dijo que si a la comadreja. "-maldito orgullo, maldito despecho-"pensó mientras lanzaba una almohada al piso de piedra.

Se quedó mirando el lugar donde había caído la almohada, un golpecito se escuchó en el balcón que había en la habitación. Se levantó abrió el balcón y una lechuza completamente negra entro en la habitación, era la lechuza de los Malfoy, entrego la carta y Draco rápidamente se dio cuenta que era de sus padres, la abrió lentamente. Y noto la perfecta caligrafía de su madre impresa en tinta verde oscura.

_Draco, hijo:_

_Tu cumpleaños esta solo a dos días, estoy organizando una fiesta, solo una pequeña cena con los amigos más cercanos. Los estaremos esperando a ti y a Astoria, el miércoles en la mansión. Siento no haberte avisado antes, pero he estado muy ocupada. Nos vemos muy pronto._

_Narcisa Malfoy_

Draco se había olvidado por completo de su cumpleaños, una pequeña cena con amigos cercanos, eso era a lo que su madre llamaba invitar a casi medio mundo mágico. No estaba de humor para fiestas.

Se recostó sobre la cama miro el techo, era muy alto. Sus problemas se estaban juntando, las discusiones con Astoria, su fiesta de cumpleaños, Hermione… Hermione, recordó la noche que habían pasado y son poder evitarlo sonrió, ¿Qué pasaría después de eso? No podía quedarse ahí y preguntárselo a el mismo. El había dicho que no sería la única vez y no lo seria.

Se levantó de la cama, se cambió con una camiseta azul, unos jeans oscuros y unos ¿tenis? Salió de la casa mediante aparición, estaba en un lugar vacío, oscuro y húmedo, parecía un callejón, camino al único lugar del callejón donde había luz y comenzó a andar por las calles del Londres muggle.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**5 de Junio de 2005:**

-¿Ya estas lista?- le pregunto Draco a Astoria, quien acababa de salir de la habitación. Llevaba un vestido gris oscuro, unas zapatillas del mismo color, el cabello suelto y un bolso negro.

-sí, ya podemos irnos- contesto Astoria mientras tomaba un puño de polvos flu. Entro a la chimenea y desapareció en el fuego verde, después entro Draco que hizo lo mismo.

Salieron de la enorme chimenea que había en la mansión de los padres de Draco, caminaron por la estancia hasta llegar al jardín, estaba lleno de mesas con manteles grises, había adornos por todos lados y varios invitados ya estaban ahí.

Cuando Draco entro al jardín varias personas se acercaron a saludarlo y felicitarlo, entre ellos, los Greengras, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y otros más. Astoria se alejó de él y se sentó en una de las mesas.

-Draco feliz cumpleaños. Que gusto volver a verte, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Hace un mes? - dijo Pansy abrazándolo sonriente (después de la guerra Pansy era mucho más amable, trabajaba en el ministerio, como asistente de la jefa de protección de criaturas mágicas, ósea Hermione).

-lo vas a asfixiar Pansy- dijo Blaise (él también era más cortes, trabajaba asociado con las empresas Malfoy y estaba casado con Pansy) en tono burlón detrás de Pansy, después él le estrecho la mano- Felicidades Draco- fue lo único que dijo mientras Pansy daba pequeños saltitos de emoción.

Theodore abrazo a Draco y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-veinticinco, pareciera que ayer aun estábamos en Hogwarts- dijo Nott mientras sonreía (Theodore trabajaba en el ministerio, para la oficina de aurores, no tenía un cargo definido, a veces sustituía aurores que tomaban el día libre, otros días simplemente ayudaba en lo que fuera. Para sorpresa de muchos término casándose con Luna Lovegood)

-bueno, no nos pongamos sentimentales, Blaise y yo tenemos una gran noticia- dijo Pansy aun dando pequeños saltitos, después se dirigió a Blaise- ¿les dices tú o les digo yo?-

-humm. Te dejo los honores- le contesto Zabini moviendo los brazos.

-está bien. Draco, Theo… van a ser tíos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, conteniendo la gran emoción.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Theo con una sonrisa.

-¿tíos?- repitió Draco sorprendido.

-sí, sí, sí, sí. Van a ser tíos. Nosotros…- dijo emocionada sin contener la alegría y dando saltitos.

-vamos a tener un bebe- termino Blaise la oración.

En ese momento Theo y Draco los felicitaron, abrazaron, rieron y pasaron un rato juntos como amigos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón café claro, quedaba perfecto con sus ojos miel, miraba el calendario de mano que tenía. La puerta se abrió y Hermione oculto el calendario bajo un cojín. Ron entro distraído como siempre, podría jurar que no la había visto.

Ron camino un poco, dejo sus cosas en una mesa y se sentó en un sillón frente a Hermione.

-¿Cómo te fue? No te vi en el almuerzo- dijo Hermione para romper el hielo.

-no tenía mucha hambre, además fui a pedir un permiso- contesto Ron fríamente

-¿un permiso? ¿Para qué?- pregunto Hermione curiosa.

Ron se acercó a ella y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-voy a salir-.

-¿salir?- pregunto Hermione confusa, no entendía nada.

-voy al callejón Diagon, ayudare a George con las ventas-.

-pero…- Hermione iba a protestar, pero decidió dejarlo así. Tal vez le vendría bien estar lejos de Ron algunos días-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar con George?-.

-dos semanas-.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto Hermione, quizá después de todo había caído perfectamente que Ron tuviera que salir.

Ron miro, el reloj, puso una cara de asombro y se levantó del sillón.

-ya mismo, debo estar allá en media hora y aún no he empacado-. Se apresuró a la habitación y dejo a Hermione sola. Otra vez.

**Hola! Tuve más tiempo para hacer este capítulo, porque estoy en vacaciones, me siento más relajada, y tengo muchas más ganas de escribir.**

**Gracias a los siguientes lectores por sus follower, favoritos y reviews:**

Caroone - karina349 - En Resumen soy un Heroe - Serena Princesita Hale - AraMalfoyG - LucyTheMarauder - DeinoO-Dragomir - .140 - caverly hale - MyLifeIsColors - Frans021 - Yoceliine - DaughterofHades97 - EllaBellaMalfoy - DaughterofHades97 –


	5. Regalo muggle

**V-. Regalo muggle**

-Draco, ¿no vienes a la mesa conmigo?- dijo Astoria acercándose al rubio, que hablaba con sus amigos.

-voy en un momento, Astoria. Estoy ocupado- contesto sin mirarla.

-siempre es lo mismo ¿verdad?- pregunto Astoria en tomo lastimado- todos están por encima de mí, todo es más importante que tu esposa, ahora pones de pretexto a tu amigos-. Termino llamando la atención de Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Theodore, pero sobre todo de Draco.

-no es el momento para tus lloriqueos Astoria, regresa a la mesa, yo voy en un rato-. Dijo molesto en tono amenazador, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-no quiero volver, me quedaré aquí, con mi esposo- dijo mirando a Pansy, quien rehuyó la mirada incomoda.

-¡Astoria!- dijo el rubio, que había notado el gesto de ella y estaba cada vez más molesto- tu comportamiento es inaceptable- la regaño como si fuera una niñita, que era como se estaba portando- ve a la mesa, siéntate, toma algo y voy en seguida-.

-no me iré-. Contesto Astoria decidida

-bien, me voy yo entonces-. Dijo Draco y se alejó de la mansión de sus padres como si huyera de alguien.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Hermione, ya me voy, nos vemos en dos semanas- Ron paso la estancia casi corriendo, con una bolsa de viaje.

Hermione hizo un ademan de "adiós" y miro como cerraba la puerta con prisa.

Su relación se había desgastado demasiado, ya casi no hablaban, no se contaban como les había ido en el día, apenas se veían en el trabajo, se despedían con un "nos vemos" y en la intimidad, ni hablar hacia como dos o tres meses que no tenían relaciones.

Hermione saco el calendario que había escondido bajo el cojín, lo observo como buscando alguna pista de un crimen muy difícil de resolver, dejo el calendario en el sillón. Se levantó y se desapareció. El calendario que había estado observando tenia encerrada la fecha de ese día con un ovalo negro y arriba de la figura decía "Draco".

La castaña caminaba por las calles del Londres muggle, mirando a su alrededor buscando una tienda en especial.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco estaba enojado, muy molesto ¿Cómo podía Astoria hacer que se pusiera furioso tan fácilmente? Había abandonado su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, eso sonaba aniñado, estaba pasando un pacífico y divertido momento con sus amigos del colegio y tenía que llegar su "querida" esposa a arruinarlo.

"-Hermione no se hubiera portado así-"pensó. ¿Cómo podía compararlas? No se parecen en nada. Hermione era hermosa, orgullosa-lo que a veces molestaba-, a Draco le encantaba la forma en que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, su piel era muy suave.

Entonces miro algo que le sorprendió, era un auto, negro, brillante, de fina carrocería, era un muy bonito auto, cruzo la calle para poder verlo más de cerca y cuando rodeo el auto para no quedarse observándolo en medio de la calle empujo a alguien y ese alguien cayó al piso.

-¿te importaría fijarte?- gruño la castaña que había caído al piso, su cabello cubría por completo su cara, pero Draco sabía perfectamente quien era.

-¿Qué haces en el piso? Esta sucio- dijo en un tono de burla y asco, la castaña al oír aquella voz tan familiar, levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos color plata mirándola atento, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y una mano tendida a ella- ¿te lastimaste?- le pregunto mientras ella tomaba su mano. Ella negó con la cabeza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco se encontraba abrazándola por la cintura, ambos estaban muy pegados. Ya pensaba Hermione que era demasiado bueno que él le ayudara a levantarse por simple cordialidad.

-¿no es hoy tu cumpleaños?- pregunto, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo de zafarse de sus fuertes brazos, mientras él la contemplaba.

-si ¿Por qué?- pregunto con indiferencia.

-porque ¿no deberías estar en alguna enorme fiesta con medio mundo mágico como invitados?-.

-debería, pero estoy aquí, hablando de mi cumpleaños ¿me compraste algún regalo?- pregunto ansioso.

-¿debía hacerlo? ¿Y que si no te compre nada?- pregunto Hermione en tono desafiante.

-tendrás que darme algo- al ver que Hermione iba a contestar, añadió- pero tranquila, me conformo con un beso- Draco tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione cruzo los brazos y rodó los ojos.

-uno chiquito- dijo Hermione, Draco se encogió de hombros. Ella se acercó a los labios del rubio, apenas rozo sus labios Draco la abrazo con más fuerza y la beso con pasión.

Claro, era de esperarse, es Draco Malfoy.

Fue un beso largo y pasional, Hermione tardo un poco en reaccionar pero lo hizo gustosa. Se separaron lentamente y Draco temía que Hermione se hubiera enojado pero en lugar de eso le sonrió.

-si te compre algo- dijo aún muy cerca de los labios del rubio quien no dejo de abrazarla.

-¿así? ¿Qué es?- le pregunto Draco con un sonrisa.

-cierra primero los ojos- Draco lo hizo- ahora tienes que soltarme para sacar tu regalo-

-no, no te quiero soltar- dijo el rubio atrayéndola aún más a él.

-Draco- el oír su nombre salir de los labios de Hermione le saco una sonrisa y la soltó al mismo tiempo que bufó.

Hermione busco en su bolsito unos momentos y después saco una pequeña cajita de cartón, se la puso en una mano a Draco y le dijo que abriera los ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Draco mirando la extraño cajita que estaba en su mano.

-ábrelo-

Draco examino la caja y miro que había una pestaña, la jalo y la caja se abrió dejando ver un pedazo de plástico rectangular. El rubio lo observo cuidadosamente antes de sacarlo de la caja.

-es un objeto muggle- Hermione rompió el silencio.

-ya me di cuenta- Draco seguía observándolo.

-se llama celular- dijo Hermione que se dio cuenta de la curiosidad de Draco.

-que nombre- rio Draco, le parecía un nombre ridículo -¿Qué se supone que haga con él?-

-que anticuado eres-

-no soy anticuado, soy un mago-

-mira de aquí se enciende- dijo Hermione presionando un botoncito rojo- espera a que aparezca esa imagen- señalo la imagen de inicio- después presionas este botón, y este después este, esperas a que se cargue, después este, y este.- Hermione presionaba los botones lentamente para que Draco entendiera- después seleccionas donde dice mi nombre- dijo señalando una parte de la pantalla que decía "Hermione" – y vamos a poder hablar, sin vernos y sin cartas-

-sinceramente me esperaba otro obsequio- dijo Draco.

-¿y qué tipo de obsequio quieres?-

Draco le lanzo una mirada picara y Hermione entendió su lenguaje no verbal, no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

-supongo que debo agradecerte por este…- Draco olvido el nombre de ese plástico con luces muggle.

-celular- termino Hermione al ver que Draco no completaba la oración.

-si celular- metió el regalo que le había dado Hermione en la cajita y lo puso sobre el auto. La abrazo por la cintura como al principio y esta vez Hermione ya se lo esperaba- gracias- y la beso suavemente y dulcemente, muy extraño de él. Después de unos segundo Hermione se separó lentamente y le sonrió.

-de nada-.

-Hermione- dijo mientras le recogía un mechón por detrás de la oreja- te tengo una sorpresa-.

-¿una sorpresa?- preguntó curiosa- ¿Qué es?-.

-ya verás- dijo para volver a besarla.

**Hola! Comentaron mucho que Ron estaba dejando el camino libre para Draco, es cierto es muy tonto, pero no es el único, en los siguientes capítulos se pondrá mejor… no dejen de leer.**

**Gracias a los siguientes lectores por sus reviews, favoritos y followers:**

_**AraMalfoyG**__** - **__**Serena Princesita Hale**__** - **__**DeinoO-Dragomir**__** - **__**Ishiro Shizuka**__** - **__**dany16**__** - **__**Guest - **__**DaughterofHades97**__** - **__**danipottervb**__** - **__**cecy-965**__** - **__**zzamantha**__** - **__**Luna White 29**__** - **__**StarlightBlue26**__** - **__**sammR**__** - **__**Sandybell malfoy**__** - **__**silvara16**__** - **__**Sobeyda S. Dracul**__** - **__**Solunarox**__** - **___


	6. Nuestro Lugar

**VI-. Nuestro lugar**

Draco la tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarla por la calle.

-Draco creo que deberíamos separarnos un poco, cualquiera podría vernos y recuerdo que Rita Skeeter suele tomarse algunos "descansos" por el mundo muggle- Dicho esto Draco la soltó, pero no dijo nada veía una y otra vez los nombres de las calles- ¿A dónde vamos?- Draco no contesto seguía mirando a los lados.-Draco ¿estamos perdidos?- pregunto volteando a donde el rubio se encontraba hacía solo algunos momentos, pero ya no estaba. De repente una venda rodeo sus ojos, sintió un profundo pánico y miedo y estaba a punto de gritar cuando unos labios atacaron los suyos, unos labios que reconoció rápida y fácilmente. Era Draco y la sentirlo se tranquilizó y le devolvió el beso, él se separó y aún muy cerca de sus labios le susurro un –sígueme-. Volvió a tonarla de la mano y ella ya no supo dónde estaban. Supo que habían entrado a un lugar refrigerado e iluminado, Draco la seguía guiando y sintió como si el suelo se estuviera moviendo ligeramente. -¿es un levador?- pregunto Hermione, que aun sentía la mano de Draco rodear su muñeca.

-si, ya casi llegamos- Volvió a asentir que el piso se movía y Draco la condujo fuera del elevador. Le quitó la venda y pudo ver lo más parecido a una sala de estar, al fondo había una barra y lo que parecía una pequeña cocina, a su lado izquierdo se alzaban unas relucientes escaleras que llevaban a dos puertas distintas una a cada lado de ellas. Eso, todo eso parecía un… ¿departamento? Pero por el decorado, la sencillez y el hecho de que no hubiera una enorme chimenea le hacía pensar a Hermione que era un departamento… muggle. Y pensar esa le hacía reír, Draco Malfoy en un departamento muggle. Sin planearlo una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y Draco la notó.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó con un aire entusiasmado en su voz.

-¿Qué es esto?- Hermione no respondió a su pregunto pero dio un paso al frente adentrándose en el departamento.

-un departamento…- comenzó a explicar el rubio, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¿muggle?-

-si-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque, en este mundo hay menos posibilidad de que nos… pillen- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Draco, no me siento bien, siento que estoy traicionando a todos los que me quieren-

-pues no es así- replicó Malfoy algo molesto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- por primera vez Hermione lo miró.

-porque, a mí no me estas traicionando…- Hermione se quedó callada, solo observándolo- y yo… te quiero-

-¿lo estás diciendo en serio?

-no tengo porque mentir-

-si quisieras lo harías muy bien-

-se hacer otras cosas bien- le dijo pícaramente con una media sonrisa seductora- ¿te lo muestro?- Hermione abrió los ojos y Draco rió- el departamento-.

-haa si, está bien-. Dieron un mini-paseo turístico por que pequeño departamento. La sala de estar era formada por dos sillones largo donde fácilmente cabían tres personas y uno pequeño e individual, el centro era ocupado por un mesita con bordes de madera y centro de cristal; La cocina era separado de la sala de estar por un barra de unos dos metros de largo y poco menos de un metro de ancho, tenía una estufa, refrigerador, lo básico, y unos asientos para recargarse en la barra; Las escaleras dirigían a dos puertas la primera era la puerta de una habitación no muy grande, tenía una cama matrimonial y algunos muebles, dentro de la habitación se hallaba otra puerta que dirigía a un baño con un jacuzzi grande; la otra puerta que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras llevaba a un enorme patio más grande que todo el departamento junto, al fondo había una piscina, dos árboles y todo lo demás estaba completamente cubierto de pasto ¿Cómo le habían hecho para meter ese patio en un edificio de departamento? No lo sabía.

-¿por qué hiciste esto?- preguntó Hermione cuando se encontraban en la sala de estar, mientras Draco se servía Whisky de fuego y a ella le servía refresco en una copa de cristal que antiguamente había sido una mariposa, pues aun no compraba todo lo necesario.

-porque necesitamos un lugar, que sea solo nuestro donde podamos vernos y a donde podamos escapar- respondió el rubio mientras encogía los hombros como si fuera algo muy obvio.

-es lindo-

-gracias- dijo mientras le extendía la copa de refresco a Hermione- esto podría ser como "Nuestro Lugar"- Hermione rió.

-¿regresarás a dormir a tu mansión?- Draco negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de whisky.

-siempre que discutimos y me voy no regreso hasta el siguiente día- se sentó en el sillón junto a Hermione y la observó- ¿tú te quedas?- Hermione vaciló un momento.

-Pues sí, Ron se fue al callejón Diagon con George, no regresará en dos semanas-

-que descuidado- dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Hermione también sonrió y asintió. El ojigris dejó su copa en la mesa del centro y se levantó del sillón - ¿sabes jugar quidditch?- Hermione abrió los ojos, no era nada buena en quidditch.

-no- respondió.

-te enseñaré, sígueme- le dijo Draco mientras se aproximaba a la puerta que conducía al enorme patio. Sacó su varita y apuntando al aire dijo "Accio escobas" y dos escobas llegaron a su mano en un segundo. Hermione lo siguió, afuera el clima era agradable. Draco le tendió una escoba y se subió en ella, comenzaron a volar cerca del suelo.

-deberíamos hacer un hechizo para que los muggles no nos vean- sugirió Draco.

-tienes razón- Hermione se detuvo unos momentos en el aire, saco su varita y susurró algunas palabas- listo-.

-Solo somos dos, cada uno tendrá un aro que tiene que proteger de que el otro no atraviese con el quaffle, el primero en anotar 5 veces gana- le explicó Draco a escasos centímetro de distancia. Con la varita hizo aparecen unos aros a cada extremo del patio y un quaffle llego volando del interior del departamento- ¿lista?- le pregunto a Hermione que estaba a su lado, ella asintió- suerte, la necesitarás- le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se fue volando a su aro. "¿la necesitaré? Ya veremos" pensó Hermione. El juego empezó y Draco anotó tres puntos seguidos. Ibas 3 - 0 y Hermione no podía anotar absolutamente nada, por más que lanzará y lanzará Draco no permitía que el quaffle entrará en su aro.

-¿Quieres terminar ya? Igual yo ganaré- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre. Hermione arrogó el quaffle que pasó rozando el hombro de Draco y entró a su aro. El rubio se quedó con la boca abierta, Hermione había anotado de la manera más fácil y el no puso detener si tiro.

-hiciste trampa- le grito.

-¿trampa? Por favor no soy tu- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante, aunque ahora iban 3 – 1 Draco seguía ganando.

-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad. Hermione le dio vuelta su escoba y comenzó a volar lejos de él. – no huyas-. Le grito Draco, por su tono de voz se estaba riendo igual que Hermione. Draco aceleró la velocidad de su escoba y alcanzó a Hermione justo cuando volaba arriba de la piscina, no puso frenar a tiempo y cayó al agua junto a Hermione. Cuando sacó la cabeza para respirar, Hermione estaba a un metro de él riendo.

-¿te lastimaste?- pregunto acercándose a ella que estaba empapada.

-no, estoy bien- respondió Hermione acercándose también a Draco. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se besaron. Draco acarició la alborotada y mojada melena de Hermione y la atrajo más a él. Ella acarició la espalda del rubio haciendo círculos en ella con su dedo índice. Las ropas de ambos quedaron flotando por el agua de la piscina y ellos seguían besándose, de vez en cuando tomaban un poco de aire y se sumergían.

La luz atravesó la única ventana que había en la habitación y Hermione despertó, una sábana la cubría por completo, la quitó de su rostro de modo que ahora alcanzaba a cubrirle hasta el pecho en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, miró a su izquierda y ahí estaba Draco, con su cabello rubio platino totalmente desordenado. Hermione trató de moverse pero el brazo con el que Draco le abrazaba la cintura se lo impidió e hizo que él abriera lo ojos.

-Buenos días- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- Draco la abraza más a él- ¿ya olvidaste esas tonterías de que estas traicionada a lo que te quieren?- preguntó y Hermione suspiro mientras miraba a otro lugar.-No pienses en eso, es estúpido-.

-Lo intento pero… Ron-

-¿Qué pasa con él?- ¿Sabes cómo se pondrá cunado se enteré?

-seguro se pone rojo- se burló Draco y Hermione forzó una sonrisa que después salió natural.-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Hermione lo miró confusa- cuando se entere-

-no lo sé-

-he estado pensando en algo- dijo mirando al techo y se dejó caer en la almohada recargando su cabeza en sus manos.- Le pediré en divorcio a Astoria-.

**Hola! Lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no he tenido nada de tiempo libre. Espero que me entiendan. Les agradezco mucho a los que dejaron review, agregaron la historia a favoritos y dieron follow. No tengo sus nombres en este momento, pero se los agradezco mucho.**


	7. Estoy embarazada

**VII-. Estoy embarazada**

-he estado pensando en algo- dijo mirando al techo y se dejó caer en la almohada recargando su cabeza en sus manos.- Le pediré en divorcio a Astoria-.

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Hermione.

-si lo he pensado mucho, sería estúpido seguir con algo que no tiene futuro, le diré hoy mismo-

-pues, es tu decisión, yo me voy a duchar-dijo Hermione enrollándose en la sabana y saliendo e la cama, dejando a Draco totalmente desnudo sin nada que lo cubriera.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Draco pícaramente mientras alzaba una ceja.

-muy gracioso, puedo hacerlo sola- dijo Hermione entrando en el baño.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¿iras hoy a trabajar?- pregunto Draco mientras bebía agua, porque no había nada más que beber.

-si, entraré tarde, pero me tengo que ir ya- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Se despidieron con besos y abrazos, Hermione desapareció y Draco se quedó solo en el departamento, lo observo algunos segundos y después el también desapareció.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Astoria estaba sentada en uno de los lujosos sillones de la Mansión, cuando Draco apareció justo enfrente de la chimenea. Ella giró la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Ya has vuelto- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-sí, ¿Qué te pasa?- Draco la noto algo extraña, normalmente le reclamaba que se fuera o le preguntaba donde había estado, esta vez no, hasta parecía que estaba de buen humor.

-nada importante, me alegra que hayas vuelto temprano, normalmente llegas después de las 10- respondió Astoria mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-ho, no quédate ahí, tengo que hablar contigo- Draco estaba decidido a ponerle fin a su matrimonio, un matrimonio infeliz, que llevaba a ningún lugar, donde las peleas reinaban y el amor nunca existió.

-está bien, pero que sea rápido, voy a verme con Daphne en dos horas- se sentó otra vez en el sillón y Draco frente a ella.

-Tal vez no sea rápido- Draco respiró, no sabía cuál podría ser la reacción de Astoria, tal vez se negara, gritara, o quien sabe que haría- Astoria he estado pensando mucho las cosas-

-Yo también Draco, he pensado en estos últimos días que…-

-déjame continuar, Astoria tu y yo sabemos que desde que nos casamos nuestro matrimonio no ha funcionado…-

-te asegura que desde hoy si va a funcionar..,-

-Yo lo he intentado, pero es difícil, muy difícil, nuestro padres tuvieron mucha influencia en la decisión de casarnos y no bebimos dejar que ellos se metieran en nuestra relación – ella tenía una gran sonrisa, tal vez no entendía nada de lo que Draco le decía- Astoria esto no era lo que yo quería y tal vez tampoco era lo que tu querías.-

-si te refieres a casarme contigo yo si quería, quiero y querré siempre estar a tu lado- Su sonrisa no se borraba.

-lo he estado pensando mucho y…-

-Draco ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Dilo ya- Draco agacho la cabeza ¿y si la lastimaba demasiado? ¿y si hacia una locura?- ¿paso algo grave? Draco por favor me tienes con la intriga-.

-Creo que deberíamos…-.

-Espera!- dijo la "señora Malfoy" saltando del sillón y con la sonrisa aun más grande- yo tengo que decirte algo que seguramente es más importante y ya que tu estas tardando demasiado, yo hablaré primero- Se acercó más a Draco- Draco, estoy embarazada- la mirada de Draco se volvió de terror, angustia, incredulidad. Se levantó de sillón de un salto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-vamos a ser papás- dijo Astoria dando saltitos.

-pe… pero… tu. Pero nos estábamos cuidando- dijo Draco en un estado de shock.

-Bueno, estas cosas pasan, a veces falla-

-¿Cuántos meses…-

-dos, y medio- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿no es maravilloso Draco? Vamos a tener un bebé, ¿sabes la alegría que le dará a Cissy? No puedo esperar a ver su reacción cuando le demos la maravillosa noticia-

-Tengo… quiero estar solo- dijo Draco aun en shock.

-claro que si mi amor, necesitas tiempo para asimilar la maravilla que estamos viviendo- Astoria le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo solo.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, no corría aire ahí adentro. Estaba solo y se sentía solo. "-Vamos a ser papás-" esas cuatro palabras que habían salido de la boca de Astoria resonaban en su cabeza, en el vientre de sus esposa estaba creciendo su hijo, un Malfoy, estaba creciendo eso que tanto había deseado en los últimos meses.

El sería papá y Astoria mamá.

Estaban esperando un bebé.

No podía divorciarse y dejar a su hijo solo, claro que lo cuidaría y le daría todo lo necesario y más, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando naciera? ¿Podrían Astoria y él convertirse en una familia feliz? No eso ya es imposible y menso con el recuerdo de… Hermione. ¿Qué pasará con ella? No podía olvidarla, se había metido muy profundo en su mente y su corazón, ¿esa aventura que tenían terminaba con esa noticia?

NO.

Él la quería, tal vez había llegado a enamorarse por primera vez, no dejaría ir a Hermione solo así. Tendría un bebé, sí. Pero eso no significa que tengo que estar atado a Astoria para siempre. Todo esto era demasiado complicado, su cabeza no daba para pensar tanto, ver de tantos puntos de vista.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Hermione, me alegra mucho verte ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?- Dijo Pasny levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose rápidamente a Hermione que apenas iba entrando en la oficina.

-Hola Pansy, tuve algunas complicaciones- dijo Hermione acercándose también a Pansy.

-Bueno, no tengo tiempo para preguntarte. Tengo una gran noticia.- Pansy se notaba muy emocionada y dirigió a Hermione a una de las sillas que había en la oficina- Ven siéntate.

-Dime ¿qué pasa?-

-Okay, okay. Debo respirar profundo- dijo Pansy tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Si hazlo, estas muy emocionada-

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- Le grito Pansy a Hermione, quien se exalto mucho por el repentino grito.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione que no lo creía,-¿de verdad? ¿Blaise lo sabe?-

-Claro que lo sabe, esta tan feliz como yo, ¿entiendes lo que digo? ¡VAMOS A SER PAPÁS! Y quiero pedirte que cuando nazca mi bebe tú seas la madrina-

-Si Pansy entiendo. Muchas felicidades- Hermione tenía una enorme sonrisa- Claro que quiero ser la madrina, además de ser mi sobrino será mi ahijado.-Hermione guardo silencio unos momentos- Bueno, no es que quiera arruinar el momento pero… tengo que trabajar- Hermione se levantó de la silla e iba a su oficina.

-Ho si cierto. Pero no te iras son decírmelo- Pansy la tomo por el brazo y no dejó que se fuera

-¿Decírtelo? ¿De qué hablas Pansy?-

-¿Por qué estás tan rara? Las últimas semanas pasas de estar feliz en un momento a estar triste, después enojada, y alegre. Algo te pasa Hermione, me preocupas.

-Pansy, no es nada, estoy bien.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Hermione-

-Está bien- dijo Hermione resignada, mientras se sentaban la silla, y Pansy frente a ella- Sabes perfectamente que mi relación con Ron en estos momentos es horrible- comenzó a recitar.

-Claro que lo sé. Ese pelirrojo es un desatento, malcriado, enojón, torpe, caprichoso, no es nada caballeroso, cobarde… Pero no te ofendas.-

-No, está bien, en algunas cosas tienes razón. Pero bueno, hace una semana fuimos a una fiesta en el castillo "Cronutls" y discutimos, me enoje y me fui de la fiesta a recorrer el castillo… me encontré con… Draco-.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?- Pregunto Pansy que escuchaba a su amiga con atención.

-Sí, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y qué pasó?-

Hermione solo hizo una mueca, y a Pansy eso le bastó para entender todo.

-Siiii!- Saltó Pansy de la silla y comenzó a bailar. Hermione la miro con gran extrañeza, no se esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Qué?-

-Oh si, oh si. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. Blaise me debe 30 galeones.-

-Pansy ¿estás bien?-

-Lo sabía Hermione, yo tenía razón. Tú y Draco están-Dio un gran suspiro- Enamorados-

-Pero…-.

-Ningún pero, yo lo sabía. Por favor, en el último curso en Hogwarts fueron demasiado obvios, ¿crees que no los vi besándose en las mazmorras? Y como tú lo rechazaste, fuiste mala. Pero yo sabía que se amaban y que triunfarían.

-Disculpa, no hemos triunfado, ambos seguimos casados aún.

-Eso con algunas firmas se arregla.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Blaise en todo esto?

-En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco estaba muy raro, estaba feliz. Le aposte que Draco estaba así porque había una chica por ahí, pero él dijo que era por el reciente trato millonario que había firmado con las empresas "Merlin's Shop" Así que apostamos, y yo gané.

-Si ganaste-.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?-

-¿Sobre qué?-.

-Para que Draco deje a Astoria-

-No pienso hacer nada, además esta mañana Draco me dijo que le pediría el divorcio-.

-¿Esta mañana? ¿O sea que lo acabas de ver? ¿O durmieron juntos?- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa pícara. Mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.

-¿Podrías cerrar la boca?-.

-Jajaja, está bien. Tengo mucho trabajo ¿Bajaras a almorzar?-

-Creo que no, ayer no vine, quiero reponer ese tiempo-.

Pasaron algunas horas. Hermione estaba haciendo algunos papeleos en su oficina cuando Pansy toco la puerta.

-Adelante-.

-Mm… ¿Hermione?-.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Pansy?-.

-Ya me voy a almorzar, llego el periódico "El profeta" ¿Quieres verlo?-. Dijo Pasny muy lento y algo nerviosa o angustiada.

-Sí, ¿me lo traes por favor?-. Dijo Hermione y Pansy hizo un movimiento de varita dejando el diario en el escritorio de Hermione con suma delicadeza. Después le lanzo una mirada a la castaña y salió de ahí.

'-Pansy sí que esta rara hoy-' Pensó Hermione tomó el periódico. Le dio vuelta y cuando miró el anuncio en primera plana su boca se abrió enormemente, y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas.


	9. Decisiones

-Hola Theo- dijo Pansy entrando en la pequeña cocina donde solían almorzar: Ella, Hermione, Theodore, Ron y a veces se les unían otros. Pero hoy solo Theodore estaba ahí.

-Hola, ¿Hermione no va a almorzar?

-No creo, tal vez se sienta un poco mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Una mala noticia… para ella- dijo Pany haciendo una mueca extraña.

-Déjame adivinar… ya sabe lo del hijo de Draco y Astoria- Theodore hablo de lo más tranquilo y Pansy dejo caer la mandíbula.

-¿Tu como lo sabes?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a su amigo ex Slytherin.

-Draco me lo dijo- Pansy no hizo ningún gento y Theo supo que esa no era la explicación que ella esperaba –Hoy en la mañana fue a mi casa y hablamos… me conto lo suyo con Herms, lo del bebé de Astoria… Todo.

-¿Y cómo esta él?

Theodore suspiro antes de responder –Triste… decepcionado… desesperado… se siente en una gran presión.

-Es una gran presión… va a ser papá… y la madre es… una…

-Tranquila Pansy, se quién es Astoria y como es.

-Pero Theo, somos los amigos de Draco… no podemos permitir que cometa otro gran error al dejar a Hermione. Yo le insistí en que no se casara con Astoria, pero es tan terco. Y ahora que por fin en y Herms se dieron una oportunidad… todo se arruina. Esto no es justo.- Parecía que Pansy se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Pansy tranquilízate, en tu estado no está bien que te alteres tanto. Veamos las cosas así, Draco siempre ha querido un hijo y ahora lo va a tener. Además, aunque Hermione sea nuestra amiga tenemos que admitir que ella solo es… su amante.

-Theo no podemos dejar las cosas así, somos sus amigos y tenemos que hacer algo por que sean felices. Yo no voy a quedarme al margen viendo cómo se hunden en la infelicidad, si yo puedo hacer algo lo haré. No dejare las cosas así. Astoria no puede salirse con la suya.

-Bravo- dijo Theo dando palmaditas con las manos- ese es el espíritu… pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No tengo idea.

(***)

Hermione leyó y releyó la nota del diario 'El profeta' hasta estar un 68% segura que sus ojos no la engañaban. Que las personas de las que se hablaban ahí eran las que ella conocía. Pero solo para estar aún más segura volvió a leer:

"Rita: Hola, querida Astoria Malfoy.

Astoria: Hola Rita.

Rita: Recibimos información de que tú y tu esposo están ocultándonos una fabulosa noticia.

Astoria: Precisamente para eso vine. Quiero que todos se enteren de esto.

Rita: Esta bien… esto es algo muy esperado sobre todo por tus padres.

Astoria: Así es, es algo que nos llena de felicidad.

Rita: Pero ya dinos, nos acabara dando un ataque.

Astoria: Esta bien… Draco y yo seremos padres.

Rita: Ay qué alegría. ¿Cómo tomo Draco la noticia?

Astoria: él está muy feliz, ya esperábamos esto y … por fin llego.

Rita: Pues muchas felicidades.

Astoria: Gracias"

'Draco va a ser papá'…'Draco va a ser papá'…'Draco va a ser papá' Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Hermione. Tenía que auto convencerse.

Si Draco esperaba un bebé ¿Qué podría hacer ella?

No podía luchar contra un bebé. Astoria no le importaba en lo absoluto pero un bebé, eso era totalmente distinto.

Quizá sí. Amaba a Draco pero esto era demasiado.

Recogió sus cosas, no tenía ánimos d trabajar. No tenía ánimos de nada y no se quedaría ahí a soportar seguir pensando en Draco.

Salió de ahí directo a su casa.

(***)

-¿Draco? ¿Eres tú?- dijo Luna al ver a alguien en el sillón del despacho de Theodore.

-Luna, lo siento… vine con Theodore pero él se fue al ministerio… ya me iba.

-No, está bien. Puedes quedarte, a mi no me molesta- Luna se acercó un poco más y cuando estaba solo a un metro de Draco ella puso una cara de terror. Draco la miró preocupado y confundido.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Por Merlín Draco. Estas rodeado de Clarthings.

-¿Clarothings?

-Clarthings- lo corrigió –Suelen rodear a las personas que están tristes o confundidas, pero normalmente no son más de 10. Tú tienes como 30.

Draco miro a su alrededor. Pero no había nada. Había dejado de creer que Luna estaba loca porque sorprendentemente cuando decía que te rodeaba alguna creatura imaginaria como en ese momento. Siempre sabía cuál era el estado de ánimo de alguien.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- pregunto Luna.

-Está mal. Todo está mal.

-¿No querías que Astoria se embarazara?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Está en el profeta- se encogió de hombros y le paso una copia del periódico a Draco.

Él lo miro, lo leyó y lo aventó.

-¿Cómo pudo Astoria ir al profeta? ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle a todo el mundo mágico que está embarazada?- Grito.

-Draco tranquilízate, vas a llenarte de Halenmess y es muy difícil alejarlos.

-Lo siento, ¿sabes dónde está Hermione?- pregunto de la nada. Luna esbozo una sonrisa.

-Debe estar en el ministerio. Pregúntale a Pansy por ella.

-Gracias- dijo antes de desaparecer de ahí.

(***)

-Ya sé- grito Pansy y Theodore la miro ya cansado.- Podemos enviar a Draco a una isla paradisiaca y decir que fue por asuntos de trabajo. Después enviamos también a Hermione y…

-No Pansy-

-Pues soy la única que aporta ideas, hasta ahora no has hecho nada.

-No podemos enviar a Draco a una isla, moriría de estrés. No podemos robarle el gira tiempo a Hermione y hacer que se enamoren desde el primer día en Hogwarts. No podemos encerrar a Astoria en un sótano para siempre. Tus ideas son impensables Pansy.

-Bueno pero…

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- Draco entro en la cocina y tomo la atención de sus dos amigos.

-Debe estar en si oficina ¿Para qué…

-¿Sabes si ha leído el periódico hoy?

Pansy miró a Theodore y viceversa. Una mirada de preocupación.

-Sí, ya lo sabe- dijo Theodore.

-No puede ser- fue lo último que susurró Draco antes de salir corriendo a la oficina de Hermione pues en los pasillos del ministerio es imposible aparecerse.

Llegó a si oficina… vacía.

Recordó lo del celular. Lo saco de su bolsillo e hizo lo que ella le dijo que debía hacer. Lo pego a su oreja, pero no pasó nada.

¿Dónde podría estar?

Fue hasta una chimenea y desapareció en ella.

Tenía que encontrarla.

Tenía que explicarle.

Tenía que decirle que la amaba.

Tenía que decirle que no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Que esto no sería el fin de su historia.

Pero… ¿Que pensarías ella?

Obviamente no compartían la forma de pensar y reaccionar. Eran totalmente distintos y Hermione no quería más.

Hermione Granger no estaba dispuesta a seguir con él. No mientras hubiera un bebé de por medio.


	10. Si, es un adiós

**X-. Sí, es un adiós.**

Draco apareció en la casa de Theo ¿Qué hacía ahí? Seguro no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para concentrarse en otro lugar o la necesidad de encontrar a Hermione no lo dejo pensar.

-¿Draco tu entraste por la chimenea?- Luna estaba al otro lado de la sala de estar con su varita en mano, pero baja.

-Sí, lo siento, es que…

-Hermione debe estar en su casa- dijo la rubia de la nada con aires de estar en otro mundo.

'¿Qué?' pensó Draco, pero no era tiempo de preguntar nada más.

-Gracias- se dispuso a desaparecer de nuevo por la chimenea. Pero recordó que no sabe dónde vive Hermione –Emm… Luna, ¿Cuál es la contraseña Flu de Hermione?

-Beedle- contesto ella rápidamente.

Draco no dijo más y desaprecio. ¿Beedle? ¿Por qué Beedle?

En unas segundas estaba en la sala de estar de una enorme casa, podría ser una mansión. ¿Para qué quería Hermione una mansión si solo vivía con Ron?

Dio algunos pasos. ¿Cómo se supone que la encontraría? No sabe orientarse en esta casa, además ¿Cómo estaba segura que Hermione estaría ahí? Podría estar en cualquier lugar. ¿Por qué Luna tendría que tener razón?

Estaba empezando a desesperarse… ¿Y si Hermione no lo quería volver a ver? ¿Y si fue al callejón Diagon con Ron?

Estaba pensando en un millón de posibilidades cunado un sonoro ruido lo distrajo y le dio esperanzas al mismo tiempo, venia de la planta de arriba.

Corrió, literalmente. Por Merlín. Ahí arriba había alrededor de 20 puertas distintas. Una frente a otra en un pasillo de algunos 50 metros.

Se decidió abrir primero de tercera puerta de la derecha. ¡Qué suerte! Hermione estaba ahí, sentada en un sofá largo, pegado a la enorme ventana.

Ella estaba totalmente inmóvil, las únicas señales de vida que daba eran unos pequeños sollozos.

-¿Hermione?- Draco estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione enviando sus sollozos al olvido y limitándose a mantener su postura, sin voltear, sin mirarlo, sin moverse.

-Quiero saber cómo estas…

-Bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- Hermione sonó totalmente fría.

-Pues… pensé que…

-¿Qué me afectaría el que vas a ser papá?- Draco se quedó inmóvil. -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Ella se volteó y lo miro a los ojos, en su cara no había rastro de lágrimas –Si fue eso lo que pensaste, estas muy equivocado. Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Astoria es tu esposa y tú querías un hijo.

-Pero las cosas cambiaron. Claro que quiero un hijo, pero si pudiera elegir a la madre créeme…

-No puedes, ya no. Al igual que yo no puedo seguir con esto.

-¿Seguir con qué?- pregunto Draco un ligero tono de angustia.

-Con lo que sea que tengamos tú y yo.

El rostro de Draco se opacó.

-Hermione, no puedes hacer esto. Nosotros nos amamos.

-No existe un nosotros.

-¡Si existe! Y no lo puedes negar – Draco se acercó a ella hasta está a un metro de distancia.- Hermione estoy seguro de que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. Si te amara tanto, no me será tan difícil decirte esto- Su tono fue más frio de lo que pretendía. Sabía que Draco era terco y de alguna forma tendría que alejarlo antes de que terminara convenciéndola de que todo estaría bien y ellos podrían seguir juntos.

-¿estás diciendo que no me amas?

-Sabía que comprendías rápido.

-No, me reusó a creerte. Tú me amas, lo sé.

-No te equivoques.

-¿Disfrutas el hacerme sufrir?

-¿De verdad estas sufriendo?- pregunto en tono irónico.

-Y sé que tú también. Hermione todo va a estar bien, podemos seguir juntos- Y eso era a lo que ella se refría. No podía permitir que el la convenciera, ya había tomado una decisión.

-No puedo contra esto Draco. No estoy dispuesta a seguir contigo.

-¿Es un adiós?

-Si, es un adiós.

Draco no espero un minuto más. Solo desapareció, ahí mismo donde estaba, desapareció.

Llego a su casa completamente vacía.

¿Hermione en verdad no lo amaba?

¿Nunca sintió nada por él?

Todo fue un juego?

Comenzó a ordenar las piezas del puzle: Hermione estaba muy sola, Ron no la tomaba en cuenta. Él solo fue una distracción, un objeto para llenar su vacío. Solo fue un juego.

(***)

Hermione se levantó del sofá apenas Draco desapareció. Se tumbó en la cama y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Después de unos minutos se sentó en la cama, respiro hondo y miro por la ventana.

Trato de levantarse pero prefirió quedarse donde estaba en el momento en que sintió un leve mareo, se volvió a recostar en la cama y se quedó dormida.

(***)

Draco fue a la casina, al pequeño bar que había ahí. Abrió la nevera y saco la última botella de whisky de fuego que quedaba, se sentó en un banco alto y se sirvió en una copa.

Tenía que analizar lo que pasó:

Astoria está embarazada y Hermione la dejó.

Sentía un gran vacío. Al fin había llegado amar alguien, que para él era algo difícil, pero cuando lo logró. ¡Buum! Todo se arruina.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, se acabó toda la botella.

En un minuto Draco estaba en la casa de Theodore, más bien en su chimenea.

-¡Theo creo que alguien entro por la chimenea!- Oyó la voz de Luna gritar.

-Tambien lo creo- en unos segundos, Theo estaba frente a Draco -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto haciendo que se sentara en un sillón.

-Hermione me dejo- dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por lo del bebé?

-Sí, dice que ella no puede con esto.

-Tienes que entenderla. No es fácil.

-Trato de entenderla, pero, no entiendo porque quiere renunciar a nuestro… amor.

-Draco, tal vez debas darle un tiempo. Disfruta lo que tienes ahora.

-¿Qué tengo? Estoy solo –Dijo con un poco de nostalgia que rápidamente hizo desaparecer.

-No estás solo, me tienes a mí, a Pansy, a Blaise, a Luna y tu hijo. ¿No estas feliz de que vas a ser papa?

-Claro que lo estoy, es algo que he querido desde tiempo atrás.

-Entonces disfrútalo, me tengo que ir. Luna irá a visitar a Xelophilous. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

-Está bien Theo… Gracias.

(***)

-Hermana… yo ya no pueda más- dijo Astoria desde el otro lado de la sala, evitando lo dura mirada de Daphne.

-Astoria, tienes que poder. Esto es algo que tienes que hacer, si no, Draco se irá y te dejará.

-Pero él no me ama, tal vez sea mejor que se baja y trate de ser feliz. Quizá yo pueda encontrar alguien que si me quiera.

-No seas ingenua, ya nadie te va a querer. Tu tiempo… ya pasó. EN cambio aun puedes tener a Draco.

-Prefiero estar sola que tenerlo atado a mi contra su voluntad.

-No es contra su voluntad no lo estás obligando…

-Prácticamente sí. Lo mejor es que cada uno tome un camino diferente.

-¡Eres una egoísta Astoria!- le grito Daphne acercándose a ella. Provocando que su hermana temblara ligeramente. Tenía un terrible temor hacia Daphne.- Solo piensas en ti, si te separas de Draco la economía de nuestra familia se ira a la basura. ¿Quieres dejar a nuestros padres en la calle? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Claro que no- Protesto la hermana menor viéndola con los ojos llorosos, Daphne tenía algo que hacía sentirse intimidada y presionada.

-Pues si dejas ir a Draco es lo único que conseguirás. Dejar a mis padres en la calle. Eres una mala hija. Una mala hermana y una mala esposa.

-Haré lo que pueda, por mantener a Draco.

-Eso es lo que debes hacer ¿Ya sabe lo del bebé?

-Sí, ya se lo dije.

-Muy bien, sigue así Astoria. De ti depende en futuro de la familia.


	11. Capítulo 11

**XI-. Capítulo 11**

Hermione despertó a causa de la devil luz del sol que dejaba entrar su balcón, con dificultad logró abrir los ojos y se percató que estaba en su cama, donde se había quedado el día anterior, solo que estaba tapada bajo las frazadas.

-¿Ya despertaste? –Pansy entró en su recamara y se sentó junto a ella. –Dormiste todo el día de ayer, comenzabas a asustarme.

-Pansy ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto reprimiendo un bostezo, que si hubiera salido no habría dejado entender su oración.

-Pues ayer, señorita. Cuando volví del almuerzo no estabas, me preocupe y vine.

-Lo siento, debí avisar. Hpy es tu día libre ¿No deberías estar con Blaise disfrutando de el domingo? –Pregunto la castaña en un tono algo autoritario como si le ordenara a Pansy no dejar tan solo a su esposo.

-Debería, pero él está ocupada buscando… -Se detuvo de golpe y acerco una de sus manos a su boca, tapandola.

-¿buscando qué? –Hermione se dio cuenta de su acto.

-Emmh –La morena bacilo unos segundo, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir –Buscando a Draco –Dijo rápido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso? –Hermione se preocupó y eso era notable.

-Nada –Se apresuró a decir Pansy –Bueno, nada que nosotros sepamos –Hermione la miró interrogante. - Desde ayer no sabemos nada de él

-Espero que este bien.

-Lo alejaste de ti ¿cierto?

-Sí, le dije que no lo quería.

Pansy le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hauu –Se quejó la Ex Gryffindor

-Pero si eres bruta Hermione ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Si Draco se suicida es tu culpa –Le grito la morena.

-¿Qué? –Hermione articuló en un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, pero si fuiste muy tonta.

-No quiero que le pase nada –Se tapó la boca pensando en que le pudiera pasar algo a draco, esa idea la aterraba.

Sintió una opresión en el estómago y después se le revolvió, corrió al baño y hecho todo lo que había comido el día anterior.

-Merlín Hermione ¿estás bien? –Dijo Pansy entrando al baño.

-Sí, no te preocupes –La castaña se limpió y salió del baño.

Pansy la esperaba en la cama con una cara de terror.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé. Debe ser porque no comí en algunas horas.

-Hermione ¿no será que… -Pansy se cayó mientras miraba interrogativa a su amiga.

-¿Qué…?

-Tú sabes.

-No, no lo sé.

-Pues eso, ¿Cómo te explico?

(***)

-Theo, Theo… -Decía Blaise mientras golpeaba la puerta principal de la casa de su amigo –Theodore Nott abre.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo un somnoliento Theodore abriendo la puerta. Blaise entro como rayo a la casa –Blaise son las 6 de la mañana –Se quejó.

-¿Draco está aquí?

-¿Qué? No, no le he vista desde ayer.

-Rayos!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nadie lo ha visto desde ayer.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Astoria contacto a Pansy para preguntarle si estaba con nosotros, pero no estaba. Pansy fue a ver a Hermione, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Ella me dijo que ayer al parecer pelearon o algo así.

-Sí, Herms se enteró de que Astoria está embarazada.

-Demos encontrarlo.

-Tienes razón, ya vuelo –Theo subió las escaleras y bajo después de unos minutos con unas cosas en las manos.

Se acercó a Blaise y le dio una de esas cosas de plástico.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto en moreno.

-Un artefacto muggle.

-Ay qué asco –Blaise iba arrojarlo cuando Theo lo detuvo.

-No seas idiota, buscaremos por separado si lo encuentras presionas estos botones –Le indico los botones que debió presionar –y contestare.

-¿Tu estarás aquí encerrado?

-No, es como una carta, pero más rápido y se escuchan las voces en l8gar de escribir –Blaise parecía un niñito pequeño observando aquel artefacto.

-Una pregunta –Theo asintió -¿Qué haces tú con esta cosa muggle?

-A Luna le parecen divertidas e inteligentes.

-Hoo

-Bueno vamos.

Ambos salieron de la casa con una misión: Encontrar a su mejor amigo que en ese momento debía tener el corazón destrozado.

(***)

-¿Dónde está Draco? –Pregunto Daphne en tanto se sentaba en un cómodo sofá de cuero en la sala de estar de la casa de su hermana.

-No lo he visto desde ayer –Respondió Astoria sentado junto a ella.

-Que bien hermanita. No sabes dónde está tu esposo –Dijo con ironía.

-Daphne no voy a estarlo persiguiendo, creo que estoy agobiándolo y eso no nos ayuda.

-No me importa, ¿tengo que repetirte otra vez lo que pasará si Draco te deja?

-No, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, Draco no me ama y…

-No empieces con esas tonterías de amor Astoria, es… ridículo –Estalló.

-Creo que esta con alguien más –Dijo Astoria. Su hermana abrió los ojos de incredulidad.

-¿Y estas tan tranquila?

-Es algo que tenía que pasar, me enoje al principio, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que está en su derecho.

-Claro que no, es tu esposo y debe respetarte.

-Quizá yo haga lo mismo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-No tengo futuro con Draco, mejor aprovecho que aun soy joven y trato de encontrar…

-El amor –Dijo Daphne en un suspiro y con voz ridículamente chillona –Todo eso es ridículo, piensa en nuestros padres, hermanita –Musitó apretando los dientes con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Pienso que no debo, quiero ni estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi felicidad por ellos. No fueron los mejores padres y aún les tengo un gran rencor con obligarme a unirme a Lord Voldemort cuando fue la guerra –Astoria, por fin enfrento a su hermana. Que siempre la manipulaba y manejaba a su gusto. Dejo de lado el miedo y terror que sentía hacia ese ser de su propia sangre pero, fue un error.

-Eso paso hace mucho tiempo, y lo hicieron por tu bien. Ahora has tú el bien por ellos y reten a Draco a tu lado.

-No lo haré, con Draco no soy feliz y no quiero condenarme a una vida triste y desdichada.

-Quieras o no, lo harás.

-No puedes obligarme.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Muy bien, hermanita. Tú me obligas a hacer esto –Saco su varita y con ella apunto a Astoria.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? –Dijo ella, el pánico la inundo y busco su varita, pero estaba en la recamara de arriba. Miro a su hermana quien la miraba sin resentimiento, sin odio, sin amor, sin compasión. Sin nada. Su mirada estaba vacía al igual que su alma.

-Crucio –Pronuncio Daphne lentamente las palabras y de su varita chispó una luz amarilla que llegó a Astoria.


	12. Seguir

Capítulo 12

-Pansy no estoy entendiéndote –dijo Hermione confundida.

-Ya olvídalo. No tengo idea de cómo explicártelo –Rodo los ojos –Cámbiate.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A San Mungo.

(***)

-¿Alguna idea? –Pregunto Theo al moreno que caminaba a su lado.

-Ninguna –miro el piso.

-Tal vez deberíamos separarnos, si lo encuentras o cualquier cosa llámame por el celular que te di.

-No se usar esta cosa.

-Tendrás que aprender, estaré en Las Tres escobas –Dijo Theo mientras se alejaba de Blaise.

Blaise se puso a pensar, a buscar cualquier indicio de donde podría estar su amigo. Theo iría a Las Tres escobas, él es quien más lo conoce, por algo fue a ese lugar. Blaise estaba rompiéndose la cabeza por encontrar alguna pista y a su mente llego la imagen de un día de verano, hace dos años. Cuando Draco firmo un importante contrato con la tercera empresa más destacada del mundo mágico y se fueron a festejar, ya que Blaise también había participado en la asociación.

Fueron a un lugar muggle, que al principio al moreno le pareció repugnante pero después de probar las bebidas no quería irse.

'Este es un buen lugar para festejar' Recordó las palabra de su rubio amigo cunado estaban el Pub.

'¿Habías venido aquí antes?' Sus propias palabras se formularon en su cabeza.

'Un par de veces… cunado me siento solo o… triste' Esa fue la única vez que Draco hablo tan directamente de sus sentimientos con él.

Blaise trato de recordar el lugar, su ubicación y se concentró en él.

(***)

-Aquí estas –Dijo Blaise en un suspiro mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba su amigo que tanto había buscado.

Draco no despego su mirada de un punto fijo, la nada. Estaba perdido es sus pensamientos y… sentimientos.

-¡Hey! –Blaise agito una mano frente a él para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo de mala gana, mirándolo.

-vámonos.

-No me iré.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-Estoy bien aquí.

-Vamos Draco.

-Dije que no.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-No tengo nada que hacer, no tengo problema en quedarme.

-¿Has estado aquí un día entero?

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Tres copas medianas.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Quieres que pida más?

-Está bien –Se sentó junto a él. –Es extraño que Draco Malfoy este en un pub por más de 12 horas y solo haya bebido tres copas.

-No tengo ganas de hacer nada.

-vámonos, te vendrá bien dormir.

-No quiero.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?

Draco agacho la cabeza.

-Nada que puedas darme.

Blaise comprendió y salió de Pub. Llamo a Theo.

-¿Hola? ¿Blaise? ¿Lo encontraste?

-Sí.

-Qué alivio –Suspiró -¿Cómo está? –Agregó después de una pequeña pausa.

-Mal…

-¿Qué tiene? –Se preocupó.

-Tranquilo, está en un Pub muggle… No tiene intenciones de irse.

-Dame la dirección –Pidió Theo mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo.

Blaise le dictó la dirección en tanto Theodore la repetía para que apareciera en el pergamino hechizado, que flotaba frente a él en un eje de 30 centímetros.

-Ya la tengo, voy para allá.

Blaise no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, Theo había hecho algo para que el artefacto muggle que le había dado dejara de expulsar su voz y comenzara a sonar una especie de 'Beep, beep, beep' sincronizadamente.

Volvió a donde el rubio y se sentó de nuevo frente él, lo observo. Definitivamente no era el mismo Draco que salió de Hogwarts. Claro ¿Cómo sería el mismo? Habían pasado ya siete años de aquel suceso. Ya que los estudiantes que no pudieron terminar el curso (TODOS) tuvieron oportunidad de repetirlo y en eso se atrasaron todos un año, por lo que su generación se graduó con 18 años, la mayoría.

Pero tenía algo extraño. No era que estuviera muy acostumbrado a ver una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rubio, pero después de la guerra. Que su padre haya sido enviado a Askaban, su madre juzgada y liberada y él perdonado por haberse quedado de último minuto y para sorpresa de todos del lado de Harry. Cuando su padre le dijo '-Draco, ven-' y el rubio negara con la cabeza, para segundos después estar a centímetros de recibir una maldición imperdonable de parte del mismo Voldemort por "Traición". No se veía una sonrisa en su rostro pero si satisfacción y felicidad en su mirada.

Hacía ya dos años que esa mirada había desaparecido, justo el mismo tiempo que llevaba de matrimonio con Astoria.

Ese mes la felicidad y satisfacción había vuelto a sus ojos y ahora, de nuevo había desaparecido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo una voz familiar a espaldas del moreno –Todos estamos preocupados por ti y ¿tu estas en un Pub mirando interesado la pared? –Theodore estaba regañando a Draco.

-¿Tu que sabes? –Pregunto el rubio platino sin despegar su mirada de la pared escarlata.

-Lo suficiente para saber que estas aquí –Contesto el castaño. –Vámonos, no puedes estar un segundo más aquí, Pansy también está muy preocupada.

-No a irme ¿Por qué no lo entienden? –Draco li miro a los ojos.

Theodore hizo un ademán y Blaise salió del Pub no sin antes advertir: 'Avísame si pasa algo' y después de que Theo asintiera se retiró a la puerta.

-¿Cuánto has bebido? –Pregunto Theo sentándose en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba Blaise.

Draco lo miro, sabía que Theo estallaría cunado le dijera la cifra y al no lo podría engañar como a Blaise.

-43 copas grandes –Dijo seguro de sí. Theo abrió los ojos de incredulidad. No solía gritar o dejar caer su mandíbula, esa era su forma de estallar de la sorpresa. Sin dejar de ser el serio e inintimidable Theodore Nott.

-¿Tienes dinero muggle para pagar? –Pregunto tranquilamente como si Draco hubiera dich copas.

-Tengo algunos euros.

-Pues paga y vámonos –Le ordenó el castaño.

-¿No entiendes? No quiero irme.

-Vas a irte –Draco lo miro desafiante –Estas así por Hermione, lo sé. –El rubio ablando su gesto –Ella te dejo, te alejo. ¿Por qué aferrarse? –Draco agachó la mirada hacia la mesa –No es el fin del mundo… Nos tienes a nosotros. A mí, Blaise y Pansy. A Astoria y a tu bebé ¿No te emociona eso? Era lo que tanto querías, al fin lo tienes. Tienes suerte, mucha suerte. Yo quisiera poder decir lo mismo, decir que voy a ser papá. Pero sabes la situación de Luna, nosotros no podremos crear nunca una familia. Tu si puedes, tu hijo está en camino y lo único que haces es reprocharte por que Hermione no quiere estar contigo, tienes una gran felicidad que te espera en nueve meses. Aprovéchala. –Draco miro a Theo y diviso unas gotas de agua cristalina en su mejilla.

Hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y en unos segundos apareció un hombre de traje y chaleco a su costado, le dio algunos euros y se levantó. Theo no se dio cuenta de la acción de su amigo, hasta que lo tenía de pie a un lado.

-¿Qué haces? –Le pregunto mientras Draco se ponía su chaqueta café sobre la camiseta azul celeste.

-Seguir con mi vida –Después de eso le tendió una mano al castaño para ayudarlo a levantarse de la silla de madera del Pub. Los dos amigos caminaron juntos hasta la puerta y se perdieron entre los múltiples muggles que caminaban en las calles del centro de Londres.


	13. Positivo

_**Les agradecería que leyeren un poco de mi nuevo fic (también dramione) "¿Obliviate?" **_

_**Gracias. Disfruten el capítulo.**_

**XII-. Positivo.**

-Pansy sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí.

-Es que de verdad no se como explicártelo, eres tan ingenua.

-¿Disculpa?

-Digo que tal vez, tú… ya sabes.

-Pasy, ¡no se! No entiendo tu idioma en clave.

-Solo ven –La guió hasta donde estaba una enfermera. –Disculpe, Podrías hacerle a mi amiga –Dijo señalando a Hermione. –Una prueba de embarazo.

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto Hermione alarmada. –Pansy Parkinson estás loca.

-No Herms, es muy posible.

-pero, pero si… si estoy embarazada es de… -Se tapó la boca de solo pensarlo. –No, no, no. No voy a hacer esto.

-Es mejor salir de dudas ¿No crees? Tal vez solo es algo que comiste y te hiso daño.

-Acompáñenme –Dijo la enfermera y empezó a caminar por un pasillo.

Hermione miró a Pany con indecisión y ella se hizo un ademán de 'Adelante'. Juntas fueron detrás de le enfermera, que las condujo por un laberinto de pasillos hasta un pequeño cuarto con olor a pociones curativas.

Pansy empezó a hacer caras extrañas mientras se tallaba la nariz.

-Pansy, ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Hermione viendo como su amiga luchaba por detener sus muecas.

-Este olor me da nauseas.

-¿Quieres salir?

-No estaré contigo… Imagino que esto debe ser difícil para ti –Dijo palmando su hombro.

Hermione soltó un pesado suspiro.

-No sabes cuánto –

-Muy bien ¿Quién se hará la prueba? –pregunto la enfermera que hasta el momento se encontraba abriendo armarios y revolviendo algunas pasiones de colores.

-Yo –dijo Hermione con voz firme pero sin la seguridad que parecía transmitía. Pansy le dio una sonrisa.

-Acérquese –La enfermera hizo un ademán y Hermione camino unos pasos tímidos hacia ella.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa ¿Y si salía positivo? ¿Qué haría? Después de como trató a Draco no tendría cara para decírselo, después de que SU esposa estaba embarazada ella no podía ir y solo decirle que también tendría un hijo suyo, no pretendía ni destruiría ese matrimonio. Eso estaba claro.

La enfermera tenía una varita en su mano y la movió hacia ella indicando que se acercara más.

-Dame tu brazo –Le dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione dudo un segundo mientras miraba a Pansy quien hacia muecas y ademanes de apoyo.

Hermione puso su brazo en la palma de la enfermera y ella pasó la punta de la barita desde su antebrazo hasta el dedo índice y cuando la separó, Hermione miro que salía algo parecido a los recuerdos que solían verter en el pensadero.

La enfermera lo guardo en un frasco de vidrio transparente y muy pequeño.

-Por favor, pase con ella- Dijo señalando a una mujer de mediana edad que estaba sentada tras una barra blanca con varios papeles y grandes pergaminos doblado mientras escribía con una pluma que claramente no necesitaba tinta.

Ella y Pansy se acercaron, la mujer no les prestaba atención, era como si no existieran. Pansy carraspeó un poco bajo y lo mujer giro la cabeza lentamente a donde estaban, lanzándoles una mirada de… ¿Desprecio? Por alguna razón a Hermione le recordó a los duendes de Gringgots.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –Pregunto con una forzada sonrisa.

-Emmh… una enfermera nos dijo que viniéramos aquí –Dijo Hermione con voz firme.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? –Esta vez miró a Pansy.

-Ella –Comenzó señalando a Hermione –Se hizo una prueba de embarazo.

-Ya entiendo… Necesito que llene este papel –Dijo mientras le daba a Hermione una corto pedazo de pergamino con letras impresas en tinta negra. El papel requería datos como su nombre, edad, dirección, clave flu de correos. Etc.

Hermione llenó el pergamino con una pluma, de tinta, que estaba sobre el escritorio. Una vez terminó se lo entregó a la mujer que parecía duende.

-¿Cuándo sabremos el resultado? .Pregunto Pansy una vez que la mujer tomó el papel y lo apiló con otros muchos que estaban ahí. Para después volver a ignorarlas y concentrarse en escribir con su moderna pluma.

-Cuando estén listos –Dijo algo obvio sin dirigirles la mirada. Pansy soltó un bufido. Después la mujer se volvió hacia ella y les sonrió más falsamente que antes –Se los enviares a la dirección que escribió.

Pansy se puso rojo de la irá. En fin, era una Slythrin. No se dejaría así de fácil de una bruja-duende malhumorada, Pansy sonrió como hacía tiempo no sonreía, con desprecio y superioridad. Miró a la mujer como un ser desagradablemente inferior y sin importancia, pero dándole la suficiente atención para intimidarla.

-Gracias –Dijo arrastrando las palabras con tono engreído –Nos fue de gran ayuda –Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo para hacer molestar aún más a la mujer que en esos momentos se ponía roja de la ira.

Pansy se dio una vuelta con vanidad y tomó el brazo de Hermione para salir de ahí.

Hermione aún tenía en la mente la imagen de la escena que acababa de hacer su amiga. Le recordó a una persona y solo una, que más de una vez había usado esa posé en ella, claro hace años, en el colegio. Pero le recordó a Draco y a nadie más.

Pansy se echó a reír una vez estuvieron fuera de San Mungo.

-¿Miraste su cara? –Dijo entre risas, sosteniéndose el vientre que ya sobresalía un poco.

-No sé cómo haces eso –Exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Es táctica Slytherin, bebé –Dijo con suma vanidad mientas hacia sanar sus tacones contra el suelo de mármol del patio o entrada del hospital más reconocido en el mundo mágico.

Hermione rió y caminaron dirigiéndose a las chimeneas que estaban al costado derecho de ellas.

-Herms –La llamó la morena -¡Es Luna! –Dijo apuntando a una rubia que caminaba del otro lado del patio y se dirigía a la entrada del hospital acompañada de un castaño –Vamos –Pansy tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevo a donde Luna –Theo, Luna –Dijo acercándose y depositando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. -¿Están bien? ¿Qué hacen aquí?. –Esta vez sonaba preocupada.

-Hola Pansy, hola Hermione –Dijo con una sonrisa -Estamos bien, Luna vino por su poción para el tratamiento –Su sonrisa se borró y se puso más serio –Ya saben, por lo que no puede embarazarse –Dijo esto un poco más bajo y con una mueca –Nos vemos luego. –Dijo para después caminar junto a Luna dentro de San Mungo.

-pobre.- Dijo Pansy con una mueca.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Su… problema- Hermione asintió y siguieron caminando hasta las chimeneas. –Oh, Hermione quería decirte algo –Dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Hermione asustada por en tono en la voz de Pansy.

-Quiero que seas la madrina de mi bebé.

-Pansy Aún falta mucho para que nazca.

-Solo 5 meses, debo irme preparando, quiero que todo salga súper perfecto.

-Está bien, me encantaría ser la madrina de mi sobrino –Ambas rieron juntos y después entraron en una chimenea cada una.

(***)

-Draco ¿vas a comer? –Preguntó Astoria entrando en su habitación, la cual compartía con Draco, él estaba revisando el correo.

-Sí, ya bajo –Dijo fríamente. Después se reprimió si quería que las cosas cambiaran tenía que ser menos frío y más comprensivo, al menos tratarlo.

Astoria salió de la habitación y fue al comedor. El elfo Dinky estaba sirviendo la comida. Después de todo P.E.D.D.O logró algo, y fue que no trataran a los elfos domésticos como alimañas, tienes días libres y también derechos, lo cual les aparece bien a todos ya que el racismo casi ha desaparecido.

Draco bajó unos minutos después, se sentó en silencio y comió, no había un tema de que hablar y se sentía un poco incómodo.

Terminaron de comer y Draco fue de nuevo a la habitación, siguió revisando el correo, porque no había terminado. Pero terminó tirando todos los sobres al suelo, se recostó frustrado en una almohada demasiado felpuda para su gusto y miro el techo con rabia.

Hermione había cambiado todo, lo había destrozado y el tubo la culpa por darle ese poder, le dio lo que nunca se dio a nadie, amor. Y ella lo tiro a la basura.

-Draco, iré a visitar a mis padres ¿Vas a acompañarme? –Pregunto Astoria entrando en la recamara, Draco la miro y aflojo la fuerza en su mandíbula. Ella estaba bajo el marco de la puerta. Draco no respondió, Astoria se acercó un poco y miro los sobres del correo en el piso, los recogió y los puso en la mesita de noche -¿No hay nada importante? –Pregunto mirándolos unos segundos para después fijar su vista en su esposo.

-Nada que me importe, hay una de Daphne –Astoria miro hacia un punto vacío en la habitación y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, empezaba a tenerle un gran temor a su hermana. -¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Draco levantándose para sentarse en la cama.

-No nada –Lo volvió a mirar y sonrió un poco -¿Me acompañas entonces?

Draco lo pensó un momento, no tenía ánimos de salir, pero también quería distraerse, le serviría.

-Sí, vamos.

(***) [Dos Semanas después]

-¡Pansy! –Gritó Hermione después su oficina. La morena que hablaba con Blaise se asustó y corrió a donde su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó viendo a todos lados. Hermione estaba perpleja con un papel en las manos.

Pansy se acercó a ella y le arrebató el papel.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –Dijo mientras recorría con la mirada las impresiones en tinta negra. Leyó el encabezado en voz alta… -Hospital San Mungo bla, bla, bla 14 de Julio, bla, bla, Posi… -Miro a su amiga con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas, mientras Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos -…tivo –Soltó en un sonoro suspiro.

_**Hola, discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo, por esa razón trate de hacerlo un poco más largo. **_

_**Gracias por leer y por sus review. **___

**Respuesta a usuario NO REGISTRADO:**

**Lucie: **_**Ojalá puedas actualizarlo pronto esta muy padre tu historia voy a estar**__**  
**__**al pendiente de la actualización saludos y éxito en tus fic's!**_

_**RP**__**: Gracias! Muchas gracias, adoro las criticas como estas. Saludos!**_


	14. Una sorprendente sorpesa

**XIV-. ****UNA**** SORPRENDENTE SORPRESA**

-¿es… -Pansy estaba en shock, pero no más que Hermione quien tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos se abnegaban en lágrimas -¿es la… -No pudo terminar porque se vio interrumpida por la voz de su esposo.

-Amor, ¿Todo está bien? –El moreno entro en la oficina de Hermione y su pregunta fue respondida por las expresiones de ambas mujeres -¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto señalando el papel, que ahora se encontraba en poder de Pansy, se acercó a ella, no obtuvo respuesta de parte de ninguna -¿Y porque las tiene así? –Esta vez las señaló a ellas. De nueva cuenta no obtuvo respuesta y con fastidió quitó el papel de las manos de Pansy quien no pudo hacer nada por el shock que la invadía –Hermione… ¡Estas embarazada! –Grito con una sonrisa, la cual rápidamente se borró al darse cuenta de la situación: Hermione estaba embarazada, No sabía nada de Ron desde hace más de un mes y Estaba totalmente enterado de su lío con Draco. Rápidamente formó conclusiones -¿Draco? –Susurró con la vista fija en la castaña, quien se limitó a asentir microscópicamente.

-Blaise, creo que deberías ir a casa y… no lo sé, preparar la cena –Dijo Pansy que había salido de su estado de impresión.

-¿La cena? –Preguntó confundido ganándose una severa mirada de Pansy –Ahh, si ya voy –Dijo para acercarse a la puerta a paso rápido y desaparecer.

-Hermione… -Pansy dijo dudosa, Hermione no había hecho ningún gesto.

-No puede ser –Dijo con la voz entrecortada al borde de soltar todas sus lágrimas. –No –Susurró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara para cubrirla.

-Necesitamos hablar –La morena se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en una silla –Sobre qué vas a hacer y como se lo vas a decir…

-No voy a decirle nada –Dijo firme pero aun con la cara entre sus manos.

-Estás loca –Hermione la miró con reproche –Lo que pasa es que aún estas afectada por la sorpresa, necesitas pensar y meditarlo y este no es un lugar para hacerlo. ¿Vamos a mí casa?-Preguntó después de un pequeño silencio.

-Mejor a la mía, no quiero que Blaise nos escuche –Pansy asintió y se fueron a casa de Hermione.

(***)

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Astoria a su hermana, estaba asustada pero no quería parecerlo.

-No estás de humor, hermanita –Dijo sonriendo -¿Otra vez Draco te rechazó?

-Una vez más –Suspiró Astoria –Pero está un poco menos frío, esta… intentado.

-Tengo una solución, todo está planeado… -Su sonrisa se convirtió en una maliciosa.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Astoria curiosa.

-Tu solo, haz lo haces un día normal –Caminó un poco y después de detuvo miro a su hermana fijamente –O mejor aún, intenta salir con Draco a algún lugar, no sé. Yo me encargo.

-¿Pero cómo vas a "solucionarlo"?

-Eliminando lo que sobra, Astoria.

(***)

Pansy entro a la casa de Hermione y ésta le indicó que se sentara.

-¿Quieres beber algo? –Preguntó la castaña cordialmente.

-Tú eres quien necesita beber algo –Pansy se levantó del sofá y la jaló por la muñecas hasta sentarla. Después fue a la cocina y buscó algo que beber, decidió agua. Ambas estaban embarazadas y no podían poner en riesgo su salud con otro tipo de bebidas.

Camino a paso lento a la sala de estar, donde estaba Hermione y le entrego un vaso de agua.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Pansy.

-Tengo que pensar que haré –Dijo Hermione bebiendo del vaso.

-Podemos comenzar pensando que le dirás a Ron –Pansy se encogió de hombros mientras hacia una mueca, esperando que su amiga estuviera pensando lo mismo que ella.

Hermione empalideció y abrió enormemente los ojos. Dejó su vaso de agua en la mesa con su mano temblando.

-No… No había pasado por mi mete ¡¿Pansy que le diré?! –Grito mientras se llevaba las manos a ambos costados de la cabeza y estrujaba su cabello.

-Tranquila, ¿Dónde está ahora?

-En el callejón Diagon, ayudándole a George, se iba solo por dos semanas pero hace unos días envió una carta diciendo que se quedaría más tiempo.

-Bueno, es un punto a nuestro favor. Mejor que no se entere aún. Es su culpa por dejarte sola.

-¿Pero qué le diré?

-No te preocupes por eso, no todavía. Pensemos mejor ¿Cuándo le dirás a Draco?

-Ya te dije que no voy a decirle –Contestó frustrada por la cantidad de ideas, pensamientos, sentimientos y demás que rondaban en su cabeza.

-No, si le dirás, tiene derecho a saberlo –Pansy se molestó un poco.

-No le diré nada, Pansy. No me serviría de nada.

-Claro que sí, te apuesto lo que sea que dejaría a Astoria por ti.

-No sé si lo recuerdes, pero Astoria también está embarazada, no puedo obligarlo decidir entre nosotras. Además no lo necesito.

-Tienes que decirle Hermione –Pansy ya estaba enojada.

-Tienes que entender que no lo haré.

-Entonces lo haré yo –Dijo Pansy firme, se levantó del sofá y camino en dirección a la chimenea. Al notar que Hermione no hacia ni decía nada, se dio media vuelta -¿No vas detenerme? –Preguntó levantando su ceja izquierda.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sin mirarla y Pansy sonrió. La castaña quería que Draco se enterara pero no quería ser ella quien se lo dijera.

(***)

-Draco ¿Por qué no salimos un rato? –Preguntó Astoria sentándose en el sillón.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –La miró tratando de sonar lo menos frío posible.

-No lo sé –Puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Draco y la bajo hasta su cuello para cercarlo a ella, la distancia entre ellos se hizo nada y unieron sus labios. Los movieron sincronizadamente por unos segundos y después Astoria se separó con una sonrisa –Podríamos ir a comprar ropa para el bebé –Dijo acariciando su vientre.

-Sí, es buena idea –Contestó suspirando –No hemos comprado nada, podríamos empezar a hacerlo –Sonrió mientras llevaba su mano sobra la de Astoria en su vientre y ella lo miró con nostalgia y…¿Pena?

Astoria lo miró a los ojos, a sus ojos grises, tenía una expresión neutra.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó sonriendo, al parecer todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes.

-Claro –Trató de sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue dibujar una mueca en su rostro –Iré a cambiarme y ya vuelvo –Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia las escaleras, arriba.

Astoria se quedó en la sala de estar mirando al vacío. Se sentía terriblemente mal por hacerle caso en todo a su hermana, no tenía idea de lo iba a hacer. Podría salir lastimado cualquiera, podría herir a Draco o a ella.

Un estruendoso ruido similar a una pequeña explosión resonó a sus espaldas. Se volteó un poco asustada, pero se calmó al ver a Pansy Parkinson entrando en su sala de estar. Frunció el ceño confundida.

-Hola Pansy –Dijo tratando de sonreír pero al ver que no lo lograba dejo de intentar. Pansy la miró de repente, al parecer no se había percatado que estaba ahí.

-Oh, Hola Astoria –Se acercó a ella a la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza muy leve.

-No sabía que vendrías.

-Sí, fue algo… improvisto. –Dijo con una pequeña mueca.

-Bueno… -Vaciló unos segundos y palmeó el sillón donde estaba –Pero siéntate, no querrás quedarte ahí parada –Pansy la miró y después accedió a sentarse -¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Jugo?

-Agua. Ya sabes en mi estado no puedo beber lo que sea –Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía una mano en su vientre.

Astoria rió –Estamos igual, tampoco puedo descuidarme mucho –Chasqueó los dedos y el elfo domestico apareció a su lado, ella le ordenó dos vasos de agua y este desapareció de nuevo –Pero a ti se te nota un poco más el vientre –Pansy rió mientras bajaba la vista.

-Seguro en unas semanas más a ti también se te notará –Pansy no se llevaba exactamente bien con Astoria pero ahora ambas estaban de buen humor y tenían un tema de conversación.

-Eso espero, en realidad estoy ansiosa –El elfo apareció y entrego ambos bazos. Después se fue caminando hasta perderse entre las paredes de la mansión.

-Supongo que Draco está muy emocionado también –Pansy bebió un sorbo del gran vaso de agua que había traído Dinky.

-Pues, ya sabes cómo es –Astoria rodó sus ojos –No suele… mostrar mucho sus emociones, pero sí parece más feliz. Me mencionó que será padrino de tu bebe –Sonrió.

-Oh, sí le pareció una gran idea a él y Blaise.

-Astoria ¿con quién hablas? –Preguntó él con voz profunda bajando lenta y elegantemente los escalones, con sus cabellos rubios más rebeldes moviéndose por su frente cada vez que bajaba un escalón más.

Pansy al escucharlo recordó a que venía y lo que tenía que decir. Endureció sus facciones y se adelantó a que Astoria dijera algo.

-Hola Draco –Sonrió mientras el bajaba el último escalón.

-Hola Pansy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo? –Preguntó con ninguna expresión en su rostro, como casi siempre.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo para que venga a visitarte? –Preguntó fingiendo indignación.

-No pero… -Comenzó pero Pansy lo interrumpió.

-Pues si pasa algo y es muy importante –Draco llegó hasta donde ella y la miró expectante esperando ese "algo".

-¿Y bien…? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Es algo muy importante, Draco. Necesito tiempo y privacidad.

A Draco no le gustaban ese tipo de juegos y estaba empezando a enfadarse, más que eso impacientarse.

-Lo siento Pansy pero estábamos a punto de salir.

-Draco, yo creo que esto es algo que de verdad te interesa.

Astoria miró como Draco apretaba los puños, ya molesto. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él.

-No te preocupes, yo iré a comprar la ropa. Debe ser algo muy importante, nos vemos en la noche –Le dio un beso y se fue acercándose a la chimenea.

Draco miró a Pansy y tras unos segundos dejo de ejercer tanta fuerza en sus nudillos y se relajó un poco. Miró a Pansy quien estaba más que relajada.

-¿Vas a decirme ya? –Preguntó y sonó un poco más rudo de lo que pretendía.

-Ay, parece que estas de mal humor –Se burló Pansy.

-Tal vez lo esté. –Se sentó a su lado pero esta rígido. Aun molesto.

-Está bien. No quiero que te enojes más. Seré directa para que no esté dando tantas vueltas la cabeza y…

-Pansy –Advirtió en rubio.

-Hermione está embarazada –Dijo soltando el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

Draco se tensó, abrió enormemente sus ojos y empalideció aún más de lo que es naturalmente.

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Estoy pensando en hacer otra fanfic, tengo dos ideas en mente, pero solo usaré una porque el tiempo no me dejara hacer los dos. En fin ¿Podrían decirme cual les gustaría más?**

*** Hermione y Draco encerrados dos meses en el mundo muggle.**

*** Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy con sus hormonas desatadas en sexto año en Hogwarts (Esta tendrá un poco de comedía)**

**Les agradecería que me ayudaran a decidir. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Les invito a leer mi otro fic (también Dramione) "¿Obliviate?"**

**XV-.**

Daphne se encontraba en su cama, mirando atentamente su varita. Ya todo estaba planeado, ella había descubierto la relación oculta de Hermione y Draco y no permitiría que algo pasara y obstruyera sus planes. Su hermana había sido un blanco fácil de manipular, pero aun así seguía teniendo obstáculos y la castaña ex gryffindor era una de ellos.

Se levantó de su cama y salió de ahí, su plan estaba a punto de comenzar en marcha.

(***)

-¿Crees que este enojada? –Preguntó Ron rascándose la nuca.

-No lo sé. ¿Le enviaste la carta? –George estaba sacudiendo algunos juguetes de las estantería de "Sortilegios Weasley" Ron asintió y él continuó –Pues no debería estar enojada, porque le avisaste. Pero sabes cómo es, mejor llega con ella con unas rosas o algo.

Ron volvió a asentir y se retiró a uno de los rincones de la tienda, en realidad no tenía ánimos de volver, se divertía mucho más con George y le agradaba más pasar tiempo con él que con Hermione. No quería llegar y escuchar algún sermón de ella y después al siguiente día uno de los demás aurores y de Harry. Si pudiera se quedaría ahí, de echo el quería quedarse ahí.

Es extraño que prefiera estar en una tienda de juguetes que con su esposa, pero así era.

Quería despejar su mente y salió a caminar un poco por las calles del callejón Diagon, que siendo martes estaba prácticamente vacío. Camino algunos 30 metros cuando se detuvo en una banca fuera de una tienda de capas baratas, se sentó con los brazos en su regazo y miró al suelo, pensando. Tal vez todo eso con Hermione no estaba funcionando, ya estaban casados y prácticamente tenía su vida hecha, ¿Por qué no eran… felices? O por lo menos él no lo era.

Levantó su mirada y pudo ver a una castaña del otro lado de la calle con su cara entre las manos y sus hombros estaban temblando. Se levantó y cruzó la calle acercándose a ella.

Estuvo a unos metros de ella y se acercó más hasta estar enfrente, pudo escuchar como sollozaba y se aterró. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo para que una mujer lloraba a mitad de un lugar público y tan… indisimuladamente?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó dudoso.

Ella levantó la vista lentamente, lo miró a los ojos y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza para después volver a taparla con sus manos.

Ron estaba confundida, conocía a esa mujer y si no se equivocaba ella era la esposa de Draco Malfoy. Ahora bien. ¿Qué hacía Astoria Malfoy llorando de esa manera en el callejón Diagon?

(***)

Draco estaba aún tenso con la mirada perdida.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –Preguntó Pansy como si nada estuviera pasando.

-¿Cuánto tiene? –Solo alcanzó a articular con una voz profunda y sin mirarla.

-A ver…-Pansy achicó los ojos y contó con los dedos de sus manos, las semanas que decía en la hoja de resultados y cuanto había pasado desde que fueron a hacerle las pruebas, vaciló unos momentos y dijo -4 semanas.

Draco dejó caer su mandíbula y abrió aún más grande los ojos, pareciera que iban a salirse, el poco color que había regresado a su cara se desvanecía, ahora se veía transparente, sin exagerar. Pansy se asustó por su reacción.

-¿Draco? ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó acercándose a él.

-Es mío –Dijo en un susurró.

-Y apenas te enteras –Pansy uso notablemente la ironía.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –Se llevó las manos al cabello, tirando de él.

-Draco, soy tu amiga y voy a ayudarte. Pero esto depende de ti –Pansy llevó una mano hasta su hombro y le ofreció agua del vaso que tenía, Draco la acepto y bebió toda. Respiraba agitado –Tienes a dos mujeres embarazadas Draco, una es tu esposa y otra tu amante –El rubio la miro con reproche al pronunciar la última palabra –Sabes que es así –Dijo ella advirtiéndole –A una la más y a otra no, pero ambas tienen un bebé en su vientre y ambos bebes tiene n el mismo derecho –Draco no había despegado su vista gris plateada de la oscura de Pansy –Pero no puedes darle lo mismo a ambos ¿verdad? Piénsalo –Le dijo tras darle una palmadita en la pierna. Después se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la chimenea.

-Pansy –La llamó Draco desde el sillón, la morena se volteó y enarcó una ceja –yo la amo –Dijo mirándola fijamente. Pansy sonrió.

-Lo sé, ve por ella –Lo alentó y después desapareció ante un humo verde despedido de la chimenea de su casa.

Ir por ella, Ir por ella.

(***)

-¿Eres Astoria Malfoy?

-Sí –Dijo ya más tranquila, el tener un poco de compañía se sentía notoriamente bien, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-De verdad no lo pareces –Ella sonrió con melancolía -¿Quieres decirme que pasó?

-No entenderías –Miró al vació y soltó una risa amarga –Son muchas cosas, muy confusas, alguien como tu jamás las ha vivido.

-He vivido cosas feas –Dijo con una sonrisa, recordando tiempos atrás.

-Seguro –Lo miró con impotencia mientras se mordía el labio –Pero son cosas físicas, puzles que armar, problemas que resolver, un enemigo que destruir. Además tenías el apoyo de tus amigos.

-Apoyo que ya no tengo –Susurró el pelirrojo. Harry estaba la mayoría del tiempo con su hermana y Hermione, Hermione era otra cosa, algo diferente, algo que ya no soportaba. Pero era su esposa ¿Qué haría?

-Es igual. Mis problemas son mucho más profundos, no menos fuertes, pero yo no tengo ningún tipo de apoyo.

-¿Qué hay de Malfoy? –Pregunto curioso.

-El… está muy distante, no es el mismo, no me ama y hasta podría jurar que… tiene una amante –Susurró lo ultimó mientras volvía su cabeza al piso.

"Un amante" Ron había pensado eso de Hermione varías veces pero era algo absurdo, al menos en ella.

Gracias por sus review's! No encontré un buen nombre para el capítulo así que no tiene nombre :)

¿Podrían ayudarme a decidir de qué tema tratar mi siguiente fic?

* Hermione y Draco encerrados dos meses en el mundo muggle.

* Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy con sus hormonas desatadas en sexto año en Hogwarts (Esta tendrá un poco de comedía)

Algunas personas ya me dijeron y está así:

Opción 1: 3 votos.

Opción 2: 2 votos.

Les agradecería que me ayudaran a decidir. :)


	16. Capítulo 16

**XVII-.**

Daphne caminó distraídamente por las calles de Londres, no se veía nerviosa, ni molesta, ni ansiosa. Era como una habitante más, una persona más, cualquiera, como el resto. Nadie sospecharía que estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de una persona, o en este caso: dos. Si se le podría llamar así.

(***)

Draco se levantó del sillón tan rápido, que se tambaleo un poco, por unos fragmentos de segundo. Volvió a su posición arrogantemente elegante y caminó con el corazón estallándole contra el pecho hacia la chimenea por la que segundos minutos atrás había desaparecido Pansy.

Se paró frente a la chimenea, suspiró ¿Qué podría decirle? "Hermione, seremos padres. Olvidemos todo y amémonos" "Tengo a dos mujeres embarazadas pero ¿qué importa? Yo te amo, seamos felices" Era ridículo, totalmente.

Tanto Astoria como Hermione están embarazadas, ambos bebés tienen el mismo derecho a estar con su padre. No importa quién sea su mamá.

Después pensaría en que decirle, ahora solo quería estar con ella. Hablar, era lo que necesitaba.

Entre en la chimenea, no necesitaba esos polvos verdes para desaparecer, ¿Cómo llegaría la casa de Hermione? No recordaba su contraseña, se la habían dicho en algún momento pero ya no la recordaba.

Buscó en su memoria, la había olvidado por completo, rebuscó ¿En qué momento se la habían dado y quién? Era extraño. Beedle.

Era Beedle.

-Beedle –Dijo firmante dentro de la chimenea. Al instante miró llamas verdes cubriendo y obstruyendo su vista, cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir ya estaba en la sala de estar en la que había estado antes, solo una vez. Recordaba el recorrido a la habitación de Hermione. Recordó cada pasillo y escalera, hasta llegar a la puerta blanca de madera.

Movió el pomo lentamente y después empujó. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, como la última vez.

-¿Hermione? –Ella levantó la mirada, lo miró con timidez y volvió a bajar su mirada.

-¿Pansy ya te dijo? –Susurró, y con dificultad Draco logró escucharla.

-Si –Suspiró y camino a la cama -¿Por qué no me dijiste tú? –Se sentó en la orilla, al otro extremo de donde estaba Hermione.

-Tenía miedo y… -Lo miró de nuevo a sus ojos grises. Rompió el contacto visual porque sabía que si seguía mirando esas hermosas gemas se perdería y podría empezar a llorar –No sé qué hacer.

-¿No sabe qué hacer? –Sonrió sin ganas y con ironía –Tenerlo, criarlo. Juntos –Susurró la última palabra pues sabía que no podría ser. Él podría cuidarlo, quererlo, darle todo lo que necesite, pero no criarlo junto a Hermione. Él tenía una esposa y ella también. Y ambos tenían que saberlo. -¿Ron ya… sabe? –Preguntó dudoso.

-No, y no sé cómo decirle –Su voz se quebró y Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho, que el aire le faltaba.

-No llores –Susurró, pero Hermione no lo escuchó. Draco no quería verla llorando, no quería que derramara una sola lágrima, no quería que ella se sintiera culpable o mal.

-Me va odiar –Dijo Hermione con las lágrimas ya rodando por sus mejillas -¡Me va a odiar! –Repitió mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco volvió a sentir lo mismo, esa horrible sensación de estarse destrozando por ver sufrir a una persona que ama.

(***)

-Entonces mi mamá me envió un traje de gala "Tradicional" –Ron hizo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra Tradicional.

-Recuerdo ese baile –Dijo Astoria riendo –Te veías ridículo –Ron la miró mal pero después también sonrió –Parvati salió corriendo.

-Eso fue al final de la fiesta. Pero estaba muy aburrido. Solo me quedaba ver como Hermione bailaba con Victor Krum…

-¿Te pusiste celoso? –Sonrió la castaña, levantando una ceja hacia el pelirrojo. El rió.

-Creo que sí –Puso sus manos en su regazo –Era un verdadero fastidio verla con ese estúpido musculoso.

-¿La quieres mucho cierto? –Ron asintió mirando al vacío. No había duda la quería muchísimo, demasiado -¿La amas? -¿La amaba? Tal vez hace algunos años o tal vez nunca la amó. Pero ahora está seguro que lo único que siente hacía Hermione es cariño, mucho cariño.

-No lo sé –Astoria no tenía que saber lo que él pensaba. -¿Tu amas a Malfoy?

Astoria suspiró y miró su vientre, después la calle y por último a Ron –Si, lo amo mucho.

(***)

-¿Ya estas mejor? –Preguntó Draco mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Hermione.

-Sí, gracias –Tomó el vaso y bebió un trago, muy pequeño y ni siquiera sintió el líquido en su garganta -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Decirle a Ron, veremos qué pasa y después tener al bebé y cuidarlo como los buenos padres que seremos.

-Todo es tan fácil para ti –Dijo Hermione con recelo.

-No tiene por qué ser complicado, las cosas ya están hechas y no las puedes cambiar.

-Voy a divorciarme de Ron –Soltó de la nada y repentinamente. Draco reprimió una enorme sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro –Sé que después de esto, el mismo me lo pedirá. Las cosas ya estaban mal entre nosotros. Seguro tomará esto como una salida.

-Ya no te preocupes –Draco se sentó juntos a ella y la abrazo –Todo estará bien, no tiene por qué afectarnos.

(***)

-Bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme. Gracias por hacerme sonreír, hace mucho no lo hacía.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Ron preocupado. Astoria trató de levantarse de la banca donde ambos estaban y casi cayó al suelo, de no ser por Ron, ya estaría ahí.

-Si –Intentó recuperar el equilibrio, que unos segundos atrás había desparecido de su cuerpo. Pero al intentarlo, volvió a terminar en los brazos de Ron –No. –Dijo rendida, no podría levantarse lo sabía. Ron estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te sucede normalmente? –Pregunto mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la misma banca donde estaban.

-no, debe ser por el embarazo.

-Vamos a mi casa –Dijo mientras se acercaba para examinar si estaba mejor.

-No quiero que Hermione se moleste –Se puso una mano sobre la frente y notó que estaba caliente, se empezó a marear y su vista estaba nublándose. Ron se dio cuenta que algo estaba empeorando y decidió llevarla a su casa.

-No se molestará, no cuando vea tu estado –La tomó del brazo y despareció junto a ella.

**¡Aquí está el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, si es así háganmelo saber por un review, por favor. **

**No sé si ya les había dicho pero la opción 1 del nuevo fanfic ganó. Haré uno donde Draco y Hermione estén "encerrados" dos meses en el mundo muggle. Espero que puedan leerlo.**

**Gracias por leer y sus reviews**


	17. Estaré Contigo

**XVII-. Estaré Contigo**

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Preguntó Draco levantándose rápidamente de la cama. En la planta baja se escuchó un ruido extraño, como una explosión.

-Es la chimenea –Dijo Hermione despreocupada, solía pasar que ese ruido fuera tan fuerte –Siempre hace así. –Se encogió de hombros.

-La mía no –Hermione lo miró y él solo sonrió. -¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No, tal vez es Pansy. –Hermione se sentó en la cama. Mientras Draco salía de la habitación mientras decía "Iré a ver". Ella había dejado de pensar tanto por unos minutos y en preocuparse por su futuro, solo importa el presente, lo demás no.

-Es Astoria –Dijo Draco mientras entraba a la habitación, no parecía preocupado ni asustado, se veía tranquilo pero con una pisca de… ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¿Astoria tu esposa? –preguntó Hermione, sin poder creerlo, ella no sabía su contraseña ¿Quién se la pudo hacer dado? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Había descubierto lo suyo con Draco?

-Si ella, pero viene con Wealey.

-¿Cuál Weasley? –Preguntó Hermione, podría ser cualquiera, son muchos.

-Ron.

Hermione empalideció, ¿Qué le diría? Seguro le preguntará por que Draco está ahí. Tal vez era hora de que supiera toda la verdad. Se levantó de la cama y le hizo una señal a Draco para que la siguiera. Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Pudo escuchar lo que hablaban Astoria y Ron.

-Creo que no está. –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Astoria que estaba sentada en el sillón –Es mejor, no quiero que se enoje.

-Si estoy –Hermione usó una voz suave, no sabía qué hacía Ron con Astoria en su casa pero no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarles si justo detrás de ella venía su amante y padre de su hijo.

-Oh, hola –Dijo Ron levantando la mirada hacia ella –Creí que no estabas –Llevo su mirada a Astoria, parecía nervioso. –Ella es Astoria Malfoy –Dijo señalándola. Astoria solo sonrió, una sonrisa tímida. Y Hermione suspiró, no sabía nada, pero lo sabría o al menos Ron. Ya no podía más. La mirada de Ron fue hasta Draco que estaba detrás de Hermione, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo pero algo sonó, un timbre, suave. Un teléfono. Ron lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y contesto. Hermione pudo escuchar que Draco susurró "¿Él también tiene uno?" – ¿Hola?... si… lo sé… fue una emergencia… ya voy- Volvió a guardar su teléfono –George me necesita –Nos vemos luego Hermione, adiós Astoria –Prácticamente corrió a la chimenea y desapareció.

-¿Draco que haces aquí? –Preguntó Astoria suavemente. Con una poca falta de aire. Draco se acercó a ella bajando las escaleras.

-Ammh… yo vine a ver a Hermione –Al principio vaciló un poco pero terminó por rendirse y darse cuenta que era imposible y muy tonto seguir ocultándolo.

-¿Por qué? –Astoria estaba confundida, pero al parecer ya sospechaba porque en su rostro podía verse algo de molestia. Ninguno hablo, solo se miraron mutuamente -¿van a responderme?

-Astoria… vine a ver a Hermione porque está embarazada –Dijo Draco lentamente como temiendo que Astoria no entendiera lo que quería decirle o no comprendiera si no decía muy rápido.

-¿Y? –Dijo violentamente -¿Eso cuando te ha importado a ti? –Pregunto con ironía moviendo la cabeza a los lados. –Nunca –Se respondió a si misma –Dime ¿Qué está pasando?

-Astoria, tranquila, no te alteres podría… -Draco intentó calmarla pero fue totalmente en vano, Astoria se levantó del sillón donde estaba y se posicionó frente él, levanto su barbilla y la mirada fulmínate la dirigió a los ojos grises del rubio.

-Respóndeme –Dijo amenazante -¿Qué está pasando?

-Tal vez no deberías saberlo –Draco imitó su posición e igual la miró fulminante.

-Claro que debo saberlo –Dijo firme –Soy tu esposa –Agregó mirando esta vez a Hermione.

-Ya no lo serás más –Susurró Draco. Lo habría dicho firme pero no quería alterar aún más a Astoria, podría hacerle daño o al bebé.

-¿Qué dices? –Lo miró de nuevo. Incrédula.

-Digo que quiero el divorcio. –Draco fue directo al punto, no quería que Astoria se pusiera mal o se alterara porque el bebé podría sufrir algún daño, pero tampoco quería ir con rodeos, nunca lo había hecho y no lo haría ahora.

Astoria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y separó sus labios para hablar pero no salió ninguna palabra de ellos. Miró a Draco atenta.

-Pero ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Por qué? –Chilló. Draco parpadeó un par de veces, no sabía que decirle. No quería que esto se saliera de control.

-Astoria –Su tono era suave y delicado, en verdad no quería lastimarla –Nuestro matrimonio ya no tiene futuro, lo nuestro acabo hace mucho tiempo, no vale la pena seguir atados uno al otros. N nos amamos.

-¡Yo si te amo! –Gritó desgarradamente.

-Pero yo no, y no quiero seguir contigo. Esto no tiene futuro te lo repito.

-¿Dices que no tiene futuro? –Preguntó ella con ironía mientras sonreía amargamente. -¿Qué dices de nuestro hijo? ¿Se te olvida que estoy embarazada? –Señalo su vientre y miró a Draco aun más fulminante pero ahora con desafío. –No puedes dejarme.

-Ella también está embarazada –Señalo a Hermione, quien se había mantenido callada hasta ahora, son decir nada y solo escuchando como dos esposos, que pronto dejarían de serlo y que entre ellos está el padre del bebé que crece en su vientre, discutían por el divorcio.

-¿Qué importa que ella este… -Astoria se calló, miró a Hermione incrédulo, dejó caer su mandíbula y de no ser porque estaba adherida a su cráneo hubiera perforado en suelo. Se acercó más a Draco y en un rápido movimiento estampó su mano en la mejilla de este. Draco volvió el rostro a la derecha y cerró los ojos cuando sintió el propino golpe en su mejilla, después la sintió caliente, había sido fuerte.

Se llenó de furia, pero intentó controlarse, no haría una estupidez, Astoria estaba embarazada.

-Es tuyo –Susurró Astoria con asco –Todo este tiempo estuviste engañándome –Draco recobró la compostura y la miró directo a los ojos –Me das asco, yo… -Miró a Hermione con desprecio –No puedo creerlo.

-Perdóname –Susurró Draco. Lo dijo en serio, de verdad lo sentía. Sentía que debía disculparse por lo que había hecho, sabía que estaba bien desde el principio, sabía que era algo que nuca debioó suceder. Pero también fue algo que no pudo evitar.

Astoria no se merecía esto, claro que no. Él fue un idiota al casarse con ella, solo porque sus padres lo querían así.

Y estaba pidiéndole perdón, no solo por haberla engañado si no también por haberla desatendido, por haberla hecho creer que algún día podría amarla, por haberle hecho caso a sus padres, por haber sido tan frío con ella y por no haberla podido corresponder como ella merecía.

Porque Astoria no es mala, ella solo quería sentirse amada. Venir de una familia donde tu hermana siempre es superior a ti, donde todos te dicen que hacer, vivir una vida donde estas obligada y luchar de parte del bando que menos apoyas, porque si lo rechazas tu vida acaba en ese momento, tener en tus manos la oportunidad de hacer que tu familia sobresalte o caiga a la ruina, que tu hermana esté siempre presionándote y que no puedas hacer nada. Enamorarte de alguien que no puede corresponderte y que en lugar de eso te rechaza, te ignora y además te engaña. No es fácil, no es nada fácil y Astoria ha sido muy fuerte al lograr soportar todo eso y aun así tener el corazón y la valentía de poder seguir mostrando una sonrisa, no una sonrisa falsa que oculta todo, si no una sonrisa sincera a aquellas personas que la merecen.

-Perdóname por no poder corresponderte y amarte como tú lo haces –Dijo Draco con toda sinceridad. Astoria para este momento ya estaba derramando lágrimas, las cuales corrían por sus mejillas y salían de sus ojos in control.

-Tu eres el único que me ha mostrado aunque sea un poco de amor –Susurró Astoria con la cabeza gacha, la mirada el en suelo y miles de pensamientos cruzando por su cabeza. –Eres el único que me ha apoyado y ha estado conmigo.

Draco puso su mano en la barbilla de Astoria y levanto su mirada, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, sus ojos ya hinchados por las muchas lágrimas que había derramado en tan poco tiempo.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo –Susurró mirando a Astoria atentamente.

**Ahh, cuanto tiempo estuve esperando para escribir este capítulo!**

**Bueno ya se dieron cuenta que el título de la fanfic no es por Hermione si no por Astoria, normalmente los títulos tienen que ver con los protagonistas pero en este caso no. Yo quise hacer algo diferente. Como ya se dieron cuenta Astoria no es mala. El título de esta fanfic es por algo muy sencillo y no es difícil de entender, solo son dos palabras de apoyo a una persona que lo necesita.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Oh, quería decirles que estaré subiendo ésta misma fanfic en mi página de Wattpad, pero estará mejorada y editada: story/7595827-estar%C3%A9-contigo**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Los amo muchísimo.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**VIII-.**

-Gracias –susurró Astoria mientras Draco la cubría en un amigable abrazo. –Perdóname también a mí por no darte lo que querías en una esposa. –Se lamento mientras secaba las lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

-¿Bromeas? –Sonrió el rubio –Vas a darme lo mejor que puede –Señaló su vientre y Astoria soltó una risita tímida.

Mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba para detrás de ellos, observando la escena atentamente. Está bien, sí. Le daba celos, pero se repetía a si misma que no tenía por qué, Draco acaba de pedirle el divorcio a Astoria solo están terminando bien. Además Astoria también tendrá un hijo de Draco y tiene derecho a estar con él. Podría soportar eso, pero las muestras de afecto ya estaba empezando a molestarle. No, ya estaba molesta, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba pero se detuvo a unos pocos escalones antes de llegar por lo que escuchó.

-¿Quieres ir a casa? –L e preguntó Draco a Astoria y Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, está empezando a ponerse nerviosa. ¿La dejaría ahí? Después de todo, ¿solo unas palabras y ya estaba feliz con su esposa? –Yo iré después por mis cosas, me iré a un hotel o algo –Astoria no dijo nada y Hermione respiró tranquilo, fue como si le hubiese leído la memoria. –Aún tenemos cosas de que hablar.

-Comprendo –Susurró Astoria y se podía notar un deje de tristeza y resignación en su voz. Se dio media vuelta y caminó al lado contrario.

Draco también dio media vuelta, pero él a donde Hermione, ella lo miró mal y siguió caminando escaleras arriba.

-Oh, por favor. No estás molesta ¿o sí? –Preguntó el rubio mientras seguía a Hermione.

-No –dijo secamente y siguió caminando sin voltearse a Draco. Él la tomó del brazo y la hizo girarse cuando estaban justo en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

-no te pongas así. Acabo de decirle que quiero el divorcio. Solo… quiero que terminemos bien –exclamó sumamente mientras con su mano libre le recogía un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja. -¿estás bien?

-Si –Dijo como un puchero, Draco sonrió y beso sus labios.

Escucharon un carraspeo detrás de ellos, desde las escaleras. Voltearon y al ver a Astoria ahí, Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No sé dónde está la salida –Dijo firmemente. En realidad se había molestado al ver la escena de Draco y Hermione, pero no podría hacer nada.

Hermione, miró a Draco y él se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento –Dijo la esposa de Draco, que pronto dejaría de serlo. –Trate de desaparecerme pero, no pude y preferí dejar de intentarlo por lo del bebé.

-Sí, lo sé –Exclamó Hermione –Ron pasó seguridad, no se puede entrar ni salir despareciendo –Caminó algunos pasos hacía ella y después de un soltar un suspiro, agregó –Vamos, te acompaño.

Astoria sonrió y camino frente a Hermione mientras ella le mostraba el camino a la puerta principal.

Draco se quedó observándolas desde la cima de las escaleras.

Posteriormente escuchó un estrepitoso ruido, muy fuerte. Tuvo que taparse los oídos para resistirlo, se asustó y observó hacia abajo, la sala de estar de la casa de Hermione estaba destrozada, había fuego en diferentes lugares de ésta, un sillón había volado hasta el pie de la escalera, obstruyéndola. Y otro más estaba en la chimenea, pareciera que los sillones sabían exactamente a donde ir para obstruir el paso. La mesa de centro de la sala estaba rota y el humo ya se hacía presente.

Draco escuchó un grito desgarrador que provenía desde abajo, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, de pánico. Corrió escaleras abajo y saltó el sillón que estaba al pie.

Miró a ambos lados, solo lograba ver humo y fuego, la piel le ardía al igual que los ojos, no podía respirar bien. Tanteo en su pantalón hasta que en un bolsillo trasero especial estaba su varita, la deslizó fuera y apunto al frente, no serviría de mucho. Cualquiera que entrara con la intención de dañarlos podría hacerlo y él no tendría tiempo de atacar, no veía nada.

Lanzó aire de su varita y el humo se esparció un poco dejándolo ver unos metros frente a él, pero por consecuencia el fuego se volvió más alto.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó. Esperando con ansias escuchar su voz, no obtuvo respuesta. – ¡Hermione! –Repitió esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Draco! –Él suspiró pero después se arrepintió al sentir que el humo entraba en sus pulmones. –¡Estoy bien! –Eso lo tranquilizó aún más -¡Busca a Astoria! ¡No sé dónde está! –Draco se había olvidado de ella. Comenzó a preocuparse ¿Si le pasaba algo a Astoria? ¿Si le pasaba algo al bebé?

-¿Tienes tu varita? –Preguntó a la nada, al humo en realidad.

-Sí, no te preocupes, veré que hacer.

Draco asintió, aunque fue tonto porque ella no podía verlo. Comenzó a correr tanteando y más de dos veces cayó al suelo, tosiendo. La vista se le empezaba a nublar más y ya no era por el humo que obstruía su visión si no porque a sus pulmones entraba solo una pequeña porción de oxígeno.

Empezó a marearse y cayó al piso. Su varita se desprendió de su mano, volando lejos de su alcanzó, empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo de madera, cubierto por una capa negra que manchaba aún más su ropa. Buscó desesperadamente su varita, pero era muy lento. Estaba quedando sin fuerzas, siguió arrastrándose y su cabeza chocó contra la esquina de un mueble, un ardor hizo que su mejilla golpeara en seco en piso.

Presionó la palma de su mano en su cabeza y al instante sintió un líquido frío. Su mano cayó frente a sus ojos y respiró con poca fuerza. Movió un poco la mano y sintió que algo rodó. Una varita.

Saco fuerzas de donde sea que le quedaran y buscó la varita con urgencia, una vez que estuvo en sus manos, suspiró. No era la suyo, pero serviría.

Con todo su esfuerzo se puso de pie. Y apoyándose en los muebles caminó algunos metros.

-¡Astoria! –Gritó con el poco aire que le quedaba -¡Astoria! ¿Estás bien? –No obtuvo respuesta y siguió caminando, tambaleante. En medio de la oscuridad producida por el humo visualizó un rayo de luz, camino hacía el. Ni si quera tenía fuerzas o ideas para hacer un hechizo, encantamiento o lo que sea que pudiera salvarlo a él a Hermione, Astoria y a sus dos hijos.

Una vez bajo el débil rayo de luz, se percató que provenía de la ventana de la sala de estar. Una vez más gritó el nombre de Astoria, pero obtuvo lo mismo que antes: Nada.

Volvió su mirada a la ventana a un metro de él y divisó una silueta, un rostro. Conocido. Aún con la vista nublada la reconoció. Daphne Greengrass.

El humo entro puro en sus fosas nasales y una gota de líquido pegajoso corrió por su mejilla.

Lo último que pudo ver fue los enormes ojos de Daphne y una expresión asustada en su rostro, después de eso. Se desmayó.


	19. Adiós Hermione

**IXX-. Adiós, Hermione**

Daphne intentó desaparecerse, pero debido a la seguridad en la casa y patio de Hermione le fue imposible hacerlo. Corrió por el pasto verde del jardín y una vez fuera de la extensión del hechizo desapareció, dejando atrás una enorme casa en llamas con tres personas dentro, sin salida.

Apareció en su casa, en realidad era un pequeño pero lujoso departamento en el centro de Londres mágico. Se sentó en un sillón e hizo que una copa de cerveza de mantequilla volara hacia ella.

La mayor de los Greengrass había planeado quemar la casa de Hermione con ella dentro. Había investigado lo suficiente para saber que Ron no estaba, y no tenía a donde salir ese día. Puso su plan en marcha, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Draco Malfoy dentro de esa casa en llamas.

Si Draco muere, todos sus ingresos dejaran de existir. Pero si vive ella irá directo a Azkaban, por que Draco la miró.

(***)

Hermione abrió los ojos, lentamente. Al momento no vio nada y se asustó, pero después de parpadear algunas veces pudo comenzar a ver sobras de colores. Tras tallarse los ojos repetidas veces y parpadear de nuevo su vista se fue aclarando hasta ver que estaba en una camilla pequeña y blanca.

Levantó levemente su cabeza para ver con más detalles el lugar pero al momento que intentó hacerlo se mareo tanto que pensó que vomitaría, cerró los ojos con fuerza y golpeo su cabeza contra la almohada.

¿Qué había pasado? Ella estaba en su casa ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? ¿Dónde está Draco? Abrió los ojos de golpe. Él estaba en la casa cuando todo se incendió ¿Cómo se incendió? Eso definitivamente fue provocado. No por diversión unas bolas de fuego entran directamente hacia ti en tu casa. Pero ¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¿Quién la odia tanto?

Un doctor entro. Supo que lo era por su ropa, una bata perfectamente blanca y limpia hasta arriba de las rodillas, un pantalón de tela fresca y una varita médica en su mano.

-Buenos días, señora Weasley –Dijo amablemente el hombre. -Estaba empezando a preocuparnos, debió haber despertado hace horas. Su esposo está afuera, ¿Quiere verlo? –El doctor sonrió.

¿Ron estaba ahí? ¿Buenos días? ¿Cuánto había dormido. Sin entender nada, Hermione asintió débilmente. El doctor dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Y segundos después entro Ron, prácticamente corriendo.

-Gracias a Merlín estas bien, Hermione –Dijo mientras suspiraba. Se sentó en un banco alto que estaba a la orilla de la cama. Se acercó a Hermione y la miró –Estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? –Pregunto la castaño con un hilo de voz que sintió demasiado débil y temió que Ron no la haya escuchado pero si lo hizo.

-Cuando George me llamó y me fui de casa, dejé mi varita en el sillón. Después lo recordé y fui por ella. –Hizo una pausa y después de una mueca continuó –Encontré un desastre, no podía ver nada y mi piel ardía. Todo –H hizo énfasis en la palabra –Estaba cubierto por fuego. Miré a Malfoy tirado en el suelo –El corazón de Hermione se aceleró ¿Le ocurrió algo a Malfoy? ¿Dónde estaba? Ron contaba demasiado lento.

-Ron ve al punto, ¿Cómo están él? –Preguntó sin tomar en cuenta que Ron se pusiera celoso o se enojara, no le importaba en lo absoluto en ese momento.

-Malfoy está bien –Bajó la mirada, suspiró un par de veces. Se talló la cara con la mano derecha y miró a Hermione con los ojos húmedos. Ella se asustó y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba o como estaba el habló –Me dijo toda la verdad. –Susurró con la voz rota –No puedo creerlo. Yo… yo sé que no he sido el mejor esposo pero esto… -Suspiró tratando de calmarse –Esto jamás en mi vida lo imaginé.

-Ron yo… -Hermione no sabía que decir. Esperaba cualquier reacción de Ron menos esta. Esperaba que le gritara, le dijera que la odiaba o lo fácil que había sido. Pero no esto, y eso la destrozaba. –Lo siento.

-Y lo que menos me imaginé fue que estuvieras embarazada. –Hermione lo recordó. Abrió los ojos como platos y se agitó.

-¿Cómo está mi bebé, Ron? ¿Sabes algo? –Dijo rápidamente, apenas respirando. Mientras se levantaba levemente de la camilla.

-Está bien. –Hermione suspiro de alivio y se recostó de nuevo. –Hermione… -La llamó Ron y ella lo miró esperando que concluyera –Quiero el divorcio.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón y lo miró atónita, sin decir nada.

-Sé que este no es el mejor momento pero ya no quiero esperar más –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

-Entiendo –Suspiró Hermione mirando a la nada -¿Estaremos bien? –pregunto con un poco de esperanza.

-No lo creo, no puedo reaccionar de otra manera sólo porque creí que ya no despertarías y me sentí horrible –Hermione entristeció por sus palabras y lo miró de nuevo –Me iré… de Londres. Me mudaré. No pienso volver.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia? –Preguntó la castaña. Si quería el divorcio al igual que Ron, pero no quería que las cosas terminaran mal. Nunca quiso eso y mucho menos no volver a verlo jamás en su vida.

-Iré a visitarlos, tal vez en navidad –Suspiro, eso ya estaba molestando a Hermione, suspiraba demasiado –Adiós Hermione, los papeles llegarán en correo a tu nueva casa. –Se acercó y beso su frente, sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione desconcertada.

No volvería a ver a Ron jamás, su casa ya no existía, no sabía exactamente como estaba Draco. Talló su cara con sus manos y chilló del dolor, sus manos estaban cubiertas de vendas blancas y comenzaban a arderle.

-¿Estas bien? –Una melena rubia ceniza se asomó por el marco de la puerta, haciendo que Hermione sonriera. Y se sintiera muy tranquila al ver brillar esos ojos grises que solo el poseía –Oí que te quejaste.

-Estoy bien –Sonrió ampliamente mientras Draco se acercaba al banco que antes ocupaba Ron -¿Qué tal tú?

Draco bajó la mirada, observó detalladamente su regazo y sus manos jugueteando con sus dedos en él.

-Estoy bien –Susurró y su voz se cortó. Levanto la mirada y miró a Hermione con los ojos rojos. Sonrió forzadamente y su sonrisa, se podía ver, era triste.

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Hermione preocupada, pocas veces había visto a Draco de esa manera.

-Astoria… -Dijo en un hilo de voz –Ella perdió a nuestro bebé.

**Hola! Ahhh, ya solo faltan un par de capítulos para el final :(**


	20. Capítulo 20

**XX-.**

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Draco y Hermione hizo que la camilla se levantara un poco, dejándola sentada en ella. Extendió sus brazos y Draco se abrazó a ella, fuertemente. Ella lo abrazó con ternura mientras escuchaba algunos de sus sollozos. Hermione le acarició el cabello y el la apretó un poco más fuerte.

Draco se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado y se acostó al lado de Hermione n la camilla, sin dejar de abrazarse. Él trataba de controlar sus sollozos pero le era imposible. Nadie que no viviera lo mismo que él sabría cómo se sentía en ese momento. Al recordar cuanto ansió tener un bebé y que ahora ese bebé ya no exista. Lo destrozaba. Pensar que dentro de algunos meses pudo haberlo tendió entre sus brazos.

Hundió su cara en el pecho de Hermione, no dejaba de torturarse a sí mismo con esos pensamientos. Pero era mejor, era mucho mejor que lloraba ahora todo lo que quisiera, después, cuando saliera de esa sala o no tuviera al calidez de los brazos de Hermione no podría hacerlo con tanta tranquilidad. No podría llorar como solo con ella lo hacía. Porque nadie podía ver a Draco Malfoy llorando.

Aún tenía a Hermione y al bebé que ella esperaba, pero eso no significa que reemplace al otro. Él quería a ambos y ambos los quería con él.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños al recordarla silueta de Daphne desde la ventana. Tal vez lo imaginó, estaba demasiado mareado en ese momento y le era imposible ver con claridad, pero podría jurar que Daphne Greengrass sonreía desde la ventana de la casa en llamas de Hermione.

-¿Astoria? –Susurró Hermione al ver que Draco se encontraba más calmado -¿Cómo está ella?

-Está en una sala restringida, no me dejan entrar y no me informan de su estado –Dijo el mientras su voz se recuperaba y dejaba de ser cortada.

-Ron me pidió el divorcio –Exclamó Hermione mirando a los pies de la camilla.

-Lo sé, le dije todo.

-Que bien, ya teníamos que hacerlo.

-Hermione… -Draco la llamó y cuando ella fijó sus ojos en los suyos se pausó. Respiró algunas veces y finalmente habló –Creo que sé quién provocó el incendio –Dijo finalmente y Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Quién? –La pregunta era muy obvio pero temió que si no la hacía Draco se quedara callado pues de repente había mirado a un punto muerto de la habitación sin parpadear.

-Daphne –Dijo él en un hilo de voz.

-¡¿Daphne?! –Hermione se exaltó dejando a Draco con un golpe seco en la camilla, mientras ella se levantaba como reflejo de la impresión.

-Sí, la miré justo antes de desmayarme. Después desperté aquí –Hizo una mueca –No entiendo por qué querría hacerte daño.

-¿Cómo sabes que no quería hacértelo a ti o a Astoria? –Preguntó Hermione.

Draco titubeo, mojo sus labios y después hablo.

-Por qué no le convendría –Hermione lo miró confusa y el suspiro antes de comenzar a narrar –Hace dos años, mi padre quería un heredero de los Malfoy, de una nueva generación y también yo. Astoria y yo habíamos terminado nuestra relación unas semanas atrás porque ella quería progresar en su carrera de modelo y tenía que irse. Cuando hice un trato con la familia Greengrass. Ellos convencerían a Astoria de volver y casarse conmigo, para tener un hijo y por lo tanto un heredero a la fortuna. Y yo financiaría sus gastos mensuales. Ellos están en la ruina y Daphne se la vive gastando en tonterías. No le convendría asesinarme porque sin ingresos dejarían de existir y ella quedaría en la calle y tampoco le convendría hacerle daño a Astoria porque sin ella, el trato se acaba. Astoria jamás supo nada de esto. –Draco bajó la cabeza esperando lo que tendría que decirle Hermione.

-¡Eres un verdadero idiota! –le gritó en la cara –Las personas no son un juguete, prácticamente compraste a Astoria ¿Te das cuenta del monstruo que fuiste? La usaste a tu gusto. Los seres humanos tiene sentimientos Malfoy y lo que hiciste fue jugar con ellos y con tus montones de dinero –Soltó Hermione con asco.

-Hermione yo… Lo siento.

-No es a mí a quien debes decirle eso y sal, no quiero verte. Llama a Harry y vete. –Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y el ceño fruncido.

-Harry ya está aquí. –Dijo Draco mientras bajaba de la camilla. Hermione lo ignoró y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Supongo que ya le dijiste a los aurores ¿Cierto? –Dijo Hermione cuando Draco tocó la perilla de la puerta. Él la miró confundido –Sobre Daphne –Agregó.

-Sí, ya lo hice –Dijo seco y salió de la habitación.

Minutos después entró Harry con dos vasos en la mano izquierda. Se sentó en un sillón de cuero y le sonrió a su amiga.

-¿Cómo te sientes Herms? –Preguntó el moreno bebiendo de su vaso.

-Bien. Gracias ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Apareciendo –Se encogió de hombros y Hermione sonrió. –Te traje un café –le tendió un vaso y Hermione la tomó en segundos, tenía mucha hambre. -¿Qué pasó con Ron?

-¿No lo sabes?

-Me dijo pero… No lo creí.

-Lo sé, los decepcione a todos.

-No te sientas mal Hermione. Fue lo que escogiste. Yo te apoyo, también Ginny y Luna, Theo ya lo sabía y Neville. Oh olvide decírtelo Neville está aquí –Dijo Harry emocionado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, Hannah está teniendo a los bebés –Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, qué bien, felicítalo por mí por favor.

-Lo haré.

Pasaron un agradable rato conversando de cosas sin importancia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían como amigos, tenían muchas cosas que hacer y era una lástima que tuviera que ocurrir un accidente para que estuvieran unidos.

Harry tuvo que irse, le comentó a Hermione sobre las investigaciones que estaban haciendo para saber si fue Daphne quien ocasionó en incendio. Dijo que no había pistas, solo Draco la vio y no hay muchas posibilidades de encontrarla. Por la mañana irían a buscarla a su departamento y haría algunas pruebas para saber si era resistente al Veritaserum. Si no, le harían preguntas usándolo.

(***)

Draco entró en la habitación donde estaba Hermione.

-Hermione ¿Sigues enojada? –Ella no respondió y en lugar de hacerlo dio vuelta a la página que leía de un libro de Beetle en bardo –Ya le dijo todo a Astoria, también le pedí perdón.

-¿Sabe lo del bebé? –Preguntó ella suavemente. Draco gachó la cabeza y asintió.

-Está muy mal por ello.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien –Suspiró –Mañana podrás irte. Me preguntaba si querías vivir conmigo –Dijo tranquilamente, sin vacilar y sin temor. Hermione se sorprendió pero respondió sin dudarlo.

-Si –Su casa había quedado inservible, Ron se iría y Astoria… -¿Qué pasará con Astoria?

-Retomará su proyecto de modela en América. Quiere irse cuanto antes.

-Entiendo.


	21. Capítulo 21

-¿Hermione? –Preguntó Draco mientras corría escaleras abajo en el departamento muggle que había comprado. En busca de la castaña, pasó su mirada lentamente por la sala de estar abarcando también la cocina y parte del patio donde alguna vez habían jugado Quidditch.

Una vez en la sala de estar camino al patio tampoco estaba ahí. Siguió buscando hasta encontrarla en el baño. Tenía la puerta abierta y miraba asustada la papelera. Draco se preocupó y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? –Dijo el rubio mientras la abraza por detrás, sintió a Hermione tensa y la miró más bien, estaba pálida -¿Hermione que tienes? –Dijo serio y también preocupado.

Ella quitó su atención de la papelera del baño y lo miro a los ojos.

-Sangré –Susurró, su voz se cortó y Draco la miro confundido.

-Pero, eso ¿No es normal?

-No cuando estas embarazada –Dijo ella reprendiéndole su ignorancia con la mirada –Eso es malo.

Draco se tenso y se preocupó aún más.

-¿Qué tan grave? –Preguntó, no le importaba si ella pensaba que era un ignorante y que no conocía nada acerca de embarazos, él solo quería saber.

-Podría abortar.

El rostro del rubio se volvió tan pálido que ahora Hermione se asustó por él.

-¡¿Y cómo estas tan tranquila?! –Grito mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-Es que… no sé –Dijo Hermione, después se echó a llorar en el pecho de Draco mientras el caminaba a la chimenea. –Estaba en shock. –Sollozó y la voz se le corto –Draco ¡No quiero perder a mi bebé! –Gritó.

-Tranquila -dijo el, pero era irónico ya que Draco estaba igual de asustado y preocupado que ella. –Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. –Al llegar a la chimenea recordó que no podía viajar por ahí, pues era demasiado inseguro, porque podrían sufrir despartición – ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hago? –Dijo más para sí mismo que para Hermione.

Salió del edificio de departamentos por el elevador aún con Hermione sollozando en su pecho. Subió su auto de último modelo con Hermione en la parte de atrás.

-¿No te duele nada? –Preguntó mientras encendía el auto.

-Sí, el vientre. Draco ¿Que va a pasar?

-No lo sé –Dijo casi gritando con los nervios de punta, activó la invisibilidad del auto y lo puso a volar –Pero debes estar tranquila, por favor no te alteres, todo estará bien. Calmante nuestro bebé estará bien. –Draco susurraba palabras intentando calmar a Hermione y a el mismo -¿Sigues sangrando? –pregunto mirándola por el espejo.

-Si –Dijo apenada y muy preocupada -¡Draco, date prisa! –Hermione estaba desesperaba, asustada y angustiada. No quería perder a su bebé. Ya tenía 5 meses y su vientre ya estaba algo crecido, se había ido a vivir con Draco dos días después de firmar el divorcio. A Ron no lo ha vuelto a ver. Astoria aún está en terapias por que el fuego dañó algunas de sus extremidades y también tuvo secuelas psicológicas por la pérdida de su hijo. Al parecer no volverá a ser modelo. Luna logró concebir un bebé y Theo la cuida muchísimo para que nada le pase. Y a Daphne no ha vuelto a ver, Draco le contó que los aurores la habían encontrado, que estaba en Azkaban y hoy serpia su juicio, por lo tanto ellos deberían estar ahí para declarar en su contra.

Hermione había estado muy nerviosa por reencontrarse la persona que intentó matarla, los últimos días comía muy poco y a veces se ponía a temblar.

-Esto no da más. ¡Maldita sea! –Dijo desesperado el rubio, mientras golpeaba el auto.

(***)

-¿Cómo está doctor? –Preguntó Draco a un hombre bajito, de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños que pasaba distraídamente, el hombre vestía una bata blanca y llevaba unos papeles en la mano.

-Lo siento, yo no soy doctor –Dijo el hombre y siguió caminado.

Más tarde pasó otro hombre y Draco se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo está Hermione Granger? –Dijo desesperado, a punto de rodear el cuello del doctor con sus manos y apretarlo hasta que le diga algo sobre Hermione.

-Yo no atiendo a esa paciente –Respondió el doctor demasiado cortante y se fue dejando a Draco más angustiado.

Llevaba 1 hora y media en la sala de espera caminando de un lado a otro, cada vez que alguien pasaba le preguntaba cómo estaba Hermione, pero nadie le daba razón de ella. Dos veces trató de entrar a las habitaciones y buscarla por su cuenta, pero los guardias lo sacaron y ahora estaban resguardando que no fuera más allá del tercer asiento de la sala. El rubio estaba volviéndose loco ahí mismo. Tomó sus cabellos rubios platinos entre los dedos de sus manos y tiró de él. Respiró profundo, repitiéndose que todo saldría bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, tratando que convencerse a sí mismo. No sabía si debía llamar a Harry o Theo, tampoco quería preocupar a los demás son antes estar seguro de que era lo que pasaba. Se reprendía mentalmente el no haber cuidado a Hermione, porque de haberla cuidado bien, seguro no hubiera pasado eso.

Miró a los guardias que platicaban distraídamente sobre algun artículo muy malo del profeta. Draco sacó su varita con disimulo. Apuntó a ambos guardias e hizo el hechizo de piernas de gelatina. Corrió por el pasillo. Y atravesó las puertas, miró a ambos lados y lo único que percibió fueron puertas y paredes blancas. 231… 232… 233, había muchísimas puertas.

-¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Es usted familiar de Hermione Granger? –Draco voltio hacia sus espaldas y se encontró con un doctor, alto, rubio y ojos verdes. Hermione había vuelto a ser 'Granger' tras su divorcio con Ron, para él nunca había sido Weasley y esperaba que muy pronto fuera 'Malfoy' –Iba a buscarlo justo ahora. –Dijo aquel hombre.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Hermione? –Preguntó él muy alterado, todo se había salido de control. Todo iba bien hasta ahora, el y Hermione vivían juntos, Astoria le daría el divorcio en dos meses, apenas se recuperara y sus terapias terminaran. Hermione tenía una hermosa pancita de cinco meses y habían encontrado a Daphne, ella estaba en Askaban y hoy sería su juicio, debían ir a declarar en su contra, ellos eran indispensables, más Draco que la miró en la casa de Hermione, cuando se incendió y ocurrió la tragedia que asesino al su hijo y que a Astoria que quitó la posibilidad de volver a retomar su carrera como modelo, que tanto amaba. De no haber sido porque Ron olvidó la varita. Quizá todos hubieran muerto ahí mismos.


	22. Capítulo 22

** XXII-.**

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Hermione? –Preguntó él muy alterado, todo se había salido de control. Todo iba bien hasta ahora, el y Hermione vivían juntos, Astoria le daría el divorcio en dos meses, apenas se recuperara y sus terapias terminaran. Hermione tenía una hermosa pancita de cinco meses y habían encontrado a Daphne, ella estaba en Askaban y hoy sería su juicio, debían ir a declarar en su contra, ellos eran indispensables, más Draco que la miró en la casa de Hermione, cuando se incendió y ocurrió la tragedia que asesino al su hijo y que a Astoria que quitó la posibilidad de volver a retomar su carrera como modelo, que tanto amaba. De no haber sido porque Ron olvidó la varita. Quizá todos hubieran muerto ahí mismo.

-Tranquilícese señor Malfoy –Dijo el doctor revisando su tabla de datos. –Hermione Granger está bien –El doctor siguió diciendo cosas pero Draco lo escuchó nada más, solo le importaba eso y ya lo sabía, Hermione estaba bien. El rubio suspiro sacando todo el aire que había en sus pulmones y de nuevo se volvió a desesperar. Ya no pudo coger más aire y apenas podía hablar.

-¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo está mi hijo? –Preguntó para después tomar todo el aire que pudo. El doctor por unos tortuosos segundos para Draco revisó sus datos de nuevo y lo miró. Draco de verdad estaba a punto de ahorcar a este doctor.

-Está bien –Sonrió el señor de bata blanca y Draco suspiro de alivio –Pero debido a lo sucedido, el parto de adelantará. Si no ocurre natural nosotros lo forzaremos con una poción especial. Peor lo más seguro es que se adelante naturalmente.

-¿Por qué sucedió esto doctor? ¿Es normal? –Presunto Draco, estaba lleno de dudas.

-No es normal, pero suele pasar. Lo más seguro es que haya sucedido por nerviosismo, emociones fuertes o miedo. Tengo que dejar, ya puede pasar a verla es esta la habitación. El doctor señaló la habitación frente al rubio y después desapareció en el pasillo.

Draco caminó lentamente hasta la habitación señalada y abrió lentamente la puerta. Ahí estaba Hermione, recostada en una camilla blanca.

-¿Draco? –Preguntó con voz suave y débil -¿Eres tú? –Levantó un poco la cabeza de la camilla y lo miró con una sonrisa a la que él correspondió instantáneamente sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Hola, amor –Se sentó junto a ella en la orilla de la camilla y la miró aun con la sonrisa en su rostro -¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó mientras tomaba su mano.

-Bien ¿Te dijeron que el parto se adelantará? –Pregunto ella mirando sus manos unidas.

-Sí, pero… todo saldrá bien. A pasado muchas veces y no será la primera ni la última, no te preocupes –Besó su frente y ella sonrió.

-¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto? –preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

-En el momento en que me enamoré de ti.

-Draco –Lo llamó Hermione, él la miró atentamente y ella sonrió tímida –Te amo –Dijo para después tomar sus mejillas y acercarlo a sus labios.

(***)

-Dilo de nuevo –Dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba por la cintura mientras entraban en el departamento donde vivían. Hermione rió.

-Me fastidiaras y ya no lo diré más –Le advirtió.

-Por favor… -Rogó mientras besaba su cuello. Y movía sus manos en las caderas de la castaña, ella sonrió.

-¿No tienes una declaración que dar en el ministerio? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja sexymente.

-¡Maldición! Cuando llegue me las pagaras –Corrió escaleras arriba a cambiarse, pues estaba hecho un desastre por las veces que lo guardias lo sacaron de los pasillos y cuando les quitaron el hechizo de piernas de gelatina fueron hasta la habitación de Hermione y lo sacaron de San Mungo.

-Ya veremos –Sonrió Hermione.

Habían acordado que Draco iría solo a declarar en contra de Daphne, pues no querían que Hermione se alterara o algo y que le pasara algo o al bebé.

Draco bajó las escaleras y se acercó a Hermione caminando sensualmente.

-Vuelvo para la cena, no m extrañes –Besó sus labios.

-No quiero cocinar –Hermione hizo pucheros –Compra algo en el camino –Sonrió de oreja a oreja como una niña pequeña que quiere conseguir algo.

-Lo que quieras –Draco besó su nariz –Pero quiero una recompensa –Sonrió pícaro y salió por la puerta, pues no tenían chimenea.

(***)

-¿Pueden subir a Daphne Greengrass por favor? –Preguntó el ministro una vez que todos los correspondientes habían llegado.

Draco estaba sentado en la tercera fila, a su lado estaba Astoria que también tuvo que ir, pero era acompañada de su médico por su se alteraba o le hacía algún daño estar ahí.

En el centro de la sala, frente al ministro se alzó una silla de hierro con correas ajustadas a las muñecas de una desgastada Daphne, a Draco le dio lastima verla así. Pero sabía que no podía tener piedad después de todo lo que hizo, después de que intentó asesinar a Hermione aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada.

-Daphne Greengrass, acusada de intento de homicidio, abusos de confianza y el uso de la maldición cruciatus en se propia hermana –Draco que quedó helado, no tenía idea de que Daphne hubiera torturada a Astoria.

(***)

-Señor Draco Malfoy, ya puede pasar a darnos su declaración –Dijo el ministro amablemente. Draco se levantó lentamente de las bancas, con mucha elegancia, se sentó en la silla donde debían sentarse quienes declaraban. Miró a Daphne con odio y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido. Desde el trato que hizo con sus padres, su actitud como cuñada, las reuniones familiares a las que habían asistido hasta el día en que ella incendió la casa de Hermione y el la miró ahí.

Más tarde fue el turno de Astoria, quien tuvo que pasar en compañía de su médico, se sentó atrás de su hermana pues le daba terror mirarla a los ojos. Astoria relató lo que su hermana le decía hacer y también habló un poco del día en que la torturo.

Unos pocos más de testigos hablaron, sus padres también estaban ahí. La madre lloraba y el padre tenía una mueca dura pero se veía decepcionado. Por fin terminaron de pasar todos los testigos, dieron todos sus testimonios y contaron los votos de los magos. En total fueron 23 en contra de Daphne y 12 a favor de ella. El ministro leyó la conclusión.

Daphne Greengrass sería sentenciada a 70 años en Azkaban en las prisiones de altura media. Cuando dictaron la sentencia la madre de Astoria y Daphne se echó a llorar en los brazos de su esposo. Astoria también lloró así que su médico prefirió llevarla afuera de ahí. Draco la siguió sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella.

-Astoria –la llamó cunado la encontró caminando con el medico entre las personas que inundaban el ministerio. Ella volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-En algunas semanas ya firmaré el divorcio, Draco –Dijo amablemente mientras el médico la abrazaba por la cintura –No te preocupes.

-No te quería para eso –Dijo el rubio, y el rostro de Astoria desencajó -¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó casual.

-No voy a decir que bien –Miró al piso mientras jugaba con sus manos –Han pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. –Draco asintió en silencio –Ryan piensa que sería buena idea irnos a América por un tiempo –Señaló a su médico y Draco comprendió que tal vez no era solo su médico –Ya sabes para… apartarnos de todo –Suspiró.

-Que bien, entonces adiós –Besó la mejilla de Astoria y desapareció entre los montones de personas que paseaban por la plaza del ministerio.

(***)

-¡Hermione! –Gritó Pansy acercándose a Hermione que estaba en la fuente de bebidas. La castaña se asustó y tiró un poco de cerveza de mantequilla en su vestido beige –No, no, no, no. Hermione, ¡El vestido no! –Pansy tomó su varita y enseguida le quitó la mancha a su amiga.

-Es tu culpa por asustarme –Le reclamó Hermione.

-No, es tu culpa por estar bebiendo esto –Dijo mientras le quitaba de las manos la cerveza de mantequilla –Mientras tienes eso –concluyó señalando la enorme barriga de Hermione cubierta por el vestido beige.

-Solo es…

-Cerveza, ¿quieres le haga daño a mis sobrinitos?

-¿Qué pasa con los bebes? –Dijo Draco uniéndose mientras salía por detrás de una puerta de madera.

-Que esta desconsiderada –Pansy señaló a Hermione y ella abrió la boca en gesto de ofensa –Estaba bebiendo.

-¿Por qué? Hermione –La regañó el rubio y ella rodó los ojos.

-Es una fiesta ¿Qué no puedo beber?

-Podrás hacerlo cuando nazcan mis hijos. Ahora ven, vamos a saludar a nuestra aijada fue con él a regañadientes y Draco beso su frente mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella.

Fueron hasta donde Blaise que cargaba en brazos a Melanie, la bebé de Pansy y él. Era muy pequeña, cabello negro y rulo, y piel morena como sus padres. La pequeña Melanie Zabinni.

-Hola, Melanie –Dijo Hermione acariciando la mano de la bebé –Déjamela Blaise –Pidió y el moreno se la entregó, caminó hasta Draco y se fueron a hablar, 'cosas de hombres' pensó Hermione.

Aunque ese 'cosas de hombres' también le asustaba, hacía ya algunos días que Draco se estaba portando extraño, casi no hablaba con ella y llegaba tarde del 'trabajo' los fines de semana se la pasaba en casa de Blaise o Theo y ya casi no acariciaba su vientre.

A veces llegaba tan tarde que solo tocaba la cama y se quedaba dormido, ni siquiera un hola. Y Hermione estaba empezando a pensar que algo ocurría y ese algo era malo.

Jugó unos minutos con Melanie y después Pansy fue por ella, pues algunos invitados querían conocerla.

Caminó por el gran jardín de la mansión Zabinni donde se celebraba la fiesta de bautizo de la pequeña Melanie. Era muy grande y había muchos arbustos cortados de forma artística, en el centro de todos los arbustos estaban las mesas, decoradas con manteles blancos y encaje beige que había sido hechizado para que pareciera que se desvanecía.

Miró a lo lejos a Luna e iba a saludarla, a ella también le está creciendo ya la barriga.

Ya estaba cambiando hacia su amiga rubia cuando escuchó una voz que le era perfectamente conocida, pero lo que dijo la desconcertó.

-…Pero, no quiero que ella se entere –Dijo Draco en voz baja, detrás de unos arbustos. Hermione se acercó y asomó su cabeza detrás del arbusto.

Draco estaba con una rubia, el cabello le llegaba hasta poco más debajo de los hombros, tenía ojos verdes, labios gruesos.

-No te preocupes –La rubia sonrió –Hermione no se enterará –Dijo acercándose a Draco y besándolo.

Las piernas de Hermione temblaron y sus ojos de humedecieron. Apretó los labios y caminó hacia las mesas tomó su bolsa que estaba en la mesa reservada para ella y Draco y se dispuso a marcharse de la fiesta, pero un fuerte dolor la detuvo, había sentido pequeños dolorcitos desde que empezó la ceremonia, pero no les tomó importancia. Este fue mucho más fuerte e hizo que estuviera a punto de caerse al piso, pero se sostuvo de la mesa y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo Pansy detrás de ella, pero la castaña no pudo contestar. En lugar de hablar sus piernas se debilitaron y estuvo a punto de caer al piso de nuevo, pero alguien la sostuvo. Unos fuertes brazos.

-¡Suéltame! –Le grito eufórica. Draco estaba desconcertado y preocupado, trato de ayudarla a sostenerse pero ella lo empujó – ¡No me toques!

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –Preguntó Pansy tomándola del brazo para ayudarla.

-Me duele aquí –Contestó Hermione mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos con fuerza.

-No puede ser –Pansy abrió los ojos como platos –Ya van a nacer los nenes.

-¿Qué? –Gritó Hermione. –No pueden nacer ahora.

-Draco llévala a un hospital –Le exigió la morena al rubio. El que estaba en shock total reaccionó y se acercó a Hermione. Ella al instante se apartó bruscamente.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Draco desconcertado.

-¡No seas hipócrita! –Gritó Hermione –No quiero que te me acerques, aléjate.

-Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas así? –Preguntó Draco ya molesto –Este no es momento para dramas, estas por tener a nuestros hijos.

-No me importa, no quiero que estés cerca. Lo nuestro se acabó, Draco –Dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

**Hola! Decidí hacer este capítulo más largo que los otros porque es el penúltimo :( Lo sé, tiene mucho drama, pero no he tenido inspiración.**


	23. Capítulo Final y Prólogo

-Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas así? –Preguntó Draco ya molesto –Este no es momento para dramas, estas por tener a nuestros hijos.

-No me importa, no quiero que estés cerca. Lo nuestro se acabó, Draco –Dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Draco era indescriptible, tenía los labios fruncidos, los puños cerrados, los nudillos blancos, su ceño no estaba ceñido estaba más sereno y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-¿Estas terminado nuestra relación? –Preguntó en un susurró -¿Estas terminando conmigo? –Dijo más alto.

-Eso mismo dije –Hermione levantó la frente y lo miró con desprecio y asco.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto. ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Draco y sin querer su voz se cortó.

-No te hagas en estúpido, sabes perfectamente porque –Gritó Hermione, los invitados de la fiesta estaban mirando atentos la discusión del famoso rubio millonario y de la amiga del niño que salvó al mundo mágico gritándole al otro mientras estaba a punto de dar a luz.

-Hermione… -Comenzó a decir Draco pero ella estrangulo el mantel encantado de la mesa y agacho su cabeza apretando los dientes.

-Ya llegó la ambulancia – Intervino Pansy. Ayudó a Hermione a caminar hasta la ambulancia mágica estacionada entre un espacio que hicieron entre las mesas.

-¿Quién vendrá con ella? –Preguntó el enfermero que estaba dentro de la ambulancia.

-Yo soy el padre de los bebés –Dijo Draco mientras caminaba apresurado hacia la ambulancia.

-No quiero que ese hombre entre aquí –Dijo Hermione mientras se recostaba en una camilla que tenían en la ambulancia.

-Entraré quieras o no –Dijo Draco firmemente, el no entendía nada. Hermione le había puesto final a su relación hacía unos minutos y él se sentía destrozado. Todo estaba bien, este momento debería ser feliz no todo confuso e inexplicable.

Draco miró a Hermione estaba recostada en la cama, el enfermero había levantado su vestido y la estaba tocando en la entrepierna. El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y más tarde rojos.

-¿Cómo está todo? –Preguntó tratando de captar la atención del hombre y que dejara de tocar a su… a Hermione.

-Bien, se está adelantando, pero todo está bien. Los dejo un momento debo ir a programar nuestra llegada a San Mungo –El hombre se fue por una de las puertas, pues la ambulancia tenía un hechizo de extensión.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la miró, ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo te sientes, amor? –Preguntó él.

-No me llames así –Dijo ella con todo el orgullo que tenía. Draco tomó su mano.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –Preguntó Draco notablemente dolido y Hermione sintió lastima por un momento pero después recordó que él la había engañado -¿Por qué terminaste nuestra relación? ¿Ya no me amas?

-Yo debería preguntarte eso –Hermione lo miró con resentimiento.

-Sabes que te amo más que nada, más que a mí mismo.

-No parecía eso cuando… –Hermione apretó fuertemente la mano de Draco y silbó entre dientes, otra contracción. –No parecía eso cuando besaste a esa.

-¿A quién bese? –preguntó Draco desconcertado.

-A esa perra, la rubia de ojos verdes con la que estabas tras los arbustos.

-Hermione yo no la besé.

-Oh, claro. Ella te beso. –Dijo la castaña con ironía.

-No Hermione, ella me susurró algo porque Pansy se acercaba y…

-¿Qué te susurró y porque querías que yo no me enterara?

-Por qué… Yo… -Draco empezó a tartamudear y Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No tienes una excusa –Dijo soltando su mano de la de Draco.

-Claro que sí. Ella es… iba a ayudarme a preparar todo para pedirte matrimonio y yo no quería que te enterarás porque quería que fuera sorpresa. –Draco habló rápido y Hermione se sintió una estúpida.

_**Flash-Back***_

_-¿Entonces quieres arreglos naturales o encantados? –Preguntó Becca a Draco._

_-Naturales, a Hermione le gustan las flores… -Vaciló unos segundos buscando en su memoria el nombre de las flores –Tulipanes._

_-¿Qué? –Preguntó la ojiverde confundida._

_-Son unas flores muggles._

_-Trataré de que estén ahí. –Dijo no muy convencida._

_-…Pero, no quiero que ella se entere –Dijo Draco en voz baja._

_-No te preocupes –Sonrio Becca –Hermione no se enterará –Escuchó que Pansy venía y ya que Draco le había dicho que fuera discreta porque Pansy solía decirle todo a Hermione y algo como eso seguro no podría guardarlo, Becca se acercó a Draco susurrándole –Llevaba después de las 7, todo estará listo._

_**Fin del Flash-Back***_

-Lo siento, Draco –Se lamentó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos –Fui una estúpida, yo no tenía idea.

-No digas nada solo me interesa algo… -Sonrió hermoso.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hermione limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? –Preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro que sí mi amor –Dijo para después besarlo como nunca antes, muy diferente y único.

(***)

-Hermione –La castaña escuchó a lo lejos que susurraban su nombre. Abrió los ojos y el hermoso rubio estaba parado frente a ella. –Al fin despiertas, me tenías preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó la castaña débilmente.

-Te desmayaste n la ambulancia. Están revisando a la bebés –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Las? ¿Son niñas? –Preguntó Hermione emocionada.

-Dos hermosas princesas –Draco beso la frente de Hermione. –Castañas, pequeñas, muy lloronas y gruñonas.

-¿Qué tienen de ti? –Se interesó Hermione ansiosa.

-Lo guapo –Dijo y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada –Tienes ojos grises.

-Deben ser hermosas.

-Lo son, las traerán en unos minutos. –La sonrisa no se quitaba por nada de su rostro –Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –Draco se acercó a ella y besó sus labios, tomó su mano y deslizó un hermoso anillo de compromiso en su dedo. –Por hacerme feliz.

*19 años después*

-Mamá, papá –Dijo Jane al ver a sus padres en la estación de trenes. Detrás de ella Jase venía con las maletas de ambas, con el ceño fruncido caminó a donde sus padres y hermana se abrazaban adorablemente.

-Esto es tuyo –Jase dejó caer la maleta de Jane en sus brazos y después abrazó a sus padres. -Cuánto los extrañé –Dijo mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos.

-¿Valió la pena dos años? –Preguntó Hermione también a punto de llorar.

-Si –Dijo Jane emocionada –Ayer recibí una carta del ministerio ¡Me ofrecen una plaza! Comenzaré mañana –Gritó y varias personas a su alrededor voltearon a verla, ella les sacó la lengua y Jase rió.

-Yo ya tengo asegurado un puesto en Merlin's Academy –Agregó Jase orgullosa, levantando la frente.

-Que bien –Dijo Draco sonriendo. -¡Felicidades! ¿Qué quieren de regalo? ¿Un auto? Preguntó en un susurró, acercándose a sus hijas para que Hermione no lo escuchara.

-Draco, no puedes comprarles un auto –Lo regañó Hermione –Solo tienen 19 años y es suficiente regalo el haberles pagado dos años de estudios extras en una escuela tan lejos de casa.

-Entonces un auto –Draco sonrió y las gemelas lo miraron cómplices.

-Vámonos ya –Exclamó Hermione rodando los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Abraxas? –Preguntó Jane, mientras subían sus maletas al auto, pues su casa quedaba muy lejos y no se podía entrar apareciendo. Y en la estación no había chimeneas.

-En Hogwarts –Respondió Hermione subiendo al auto negro brillante.

-¿Ya tiene 11? –preguntó Jane de nuevo.

-Tiene 12 –Corrigió Jase golpeando su brazo –Eres una mala hermana.

-Al menos yo empiezo a trabajar mañana mismo –Se burló Jane.

-¿Para que quisiera trabajar tan rápido yo… -Comenzó Jase.

-No peleen, parece que tuvieran 10 años –Las regañó Hermione. Ellas se callaron pero mantuvieron un ceño fruncido todo el camino.

-Hogar, dulce hogar –Dijo Jane extendiendo sus brazos y aspirando profundo apenas entró a la casa.

-Jane –Habló su hermana detrás de ella –Déjame pasar –Jane se movió y Jase dejo las maletas donde pudo. Detrás entraron Hermione y Draco.

-Mamá ¿Mi habitación sigue igual, cierto? –Preguntó Jane, esperanzada.

-A excepción por el polvo, si, sigue igual. –Jane corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación. Jase fue a la cocina por agua, al entrar miró a Abraxas sentado sobre la mesa comiendo donas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Jase, sorprendiendo a su hermano, que instantáneamente escondió las don as en su espalda –Ya las vi, dame una –Abraxas le lanzó una dona a Jase y ella la atrapó -¿No deberías estar en Hogwarts?

-Debería –Aseguró el rubio.

Ambos salieron de la cocina con donas en la mano, al escuchar pasos Hermione se volteó y miró molesta a Abraxas.

-Abraxas –Lo llamó su madre –Deferías estar en Hogwarts.

-Son muy tontos, no se darán cuenta que salí –Dijo riendo.

-Ese no es el punto, no debes escapar de la escuela.

-¿Qué sucede? - se unió Draco saliendo detrás de una puerta. Miró a Abraxas y rodó los ojos.

-Este niño, se escapó de nuevo –Lo acusó Hermione.

-¿Cuánto necesitas? –Preguntó Draco sacando una billetera de su pantalón.

-30 galeones –Sonrió Abraxas.

-No se los darás, ni siquiera sabes para que los quiere –Dijo Hermione poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Para que los quieres, Abraxas? –preguntó Draco merándolo sobre el hombre de Hermione.

-Invitaré a salir a Melanie –Abraxas sonrió y chocó el puño con su padre.

-Aún no tienes permiso de salir con chicas –Se unió Hermione.

-Déjalo –Dijo Draco dándole los galenos a Abraxas –Se parece a su padre –Puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo u levanto al barbilla.

-Nadie me escucha –Volteó a donde Jase y miró sorprendida la dona que comía -¿Porque comes eso?

-Ammh… Están deliciosas –Dijo Jase obvia con la boca llena.

-Son para tus abuelos, vendrán mañana.

-Ups…

Más tarde se encontraban los cinco comiendo donas con leche en la sala de estar de la casa, como una familia, lo que son.

**FIN**

**¿No fue sumamente romántico que Draco le pidiera matrimonio a Hermione mientras estaban en una ambulancia y ella moría de dolor? No verdad.**

**Buena en realidad quería que el final fuera un poco más conmovedor, pero tengo demasiados deberes **

**Les agradecería que no dijeran cosas como: 'Que corto' porque hice todo lo que pude, de verdad tengo muy poco tiempo.**

**Quise hacer el prólogo de *19 años después* para recordar el libro, y para no hacer el típico prologo en el que Draco y Hermione dejan a sus hijos en el expreso de Hogwarts…**

**No tengo más que decir que muchísimas gracias a todos, los AMOOOO 3**

**Cariñosísimamente: Judith.**


End file.
